I'm just a fan nothing more
by loverholic
Summary: Jiyeon is an average girl that happens to dislike SHINee, and their fangirls. However, being around her friends that are fangirls makes Jiyeon think differently about one member of the SHINee crew.
1. Chapter 1

**Includes Kpop's 'SHINee' crew, also includes typical fan girls :3. **

There was hype EVERYWHERE about SHINee's new album...  
Lucifer, was it? Wow. SHINee sure knows how to get the ladies. And I mean that with as much sarcasm as possible.

Me? Of course I've heard of them. I don't know them individually, nor do I stalk their personal details or photos. How can I have not heard of them? They're literally everywhere on my friends' cell phones, my dashboard on tumblr, on TV... just everywhere.  
I don't hate them. I DISLIKE them. A lot.  
You should hear how my friends talk about them... I stand and they yap away as if they BREATHE SHINee.

"-Oh my godd, Jonghyun and Key are like THE best for each other!" Squealed one of my friends.

"I know right? Rumour has it they are in a relationship with each other now!" Squealed the other.

Shut up.

"Are you even listening Jiyeon?"

I looked up at Sunmi.

She was a typical 'shawol'. She stalks the SHINee crew like there was no tomorrow. Personally if I saw her down the street, I would've thought she was more of a fan of... DBSK or something. SHINee is so average comparing to them.

I would say Sunmi is the closest I've ever had to a 'best friend'. She had all the great characteristics to her. She was always bubbly, nice, funny, popular, really the whole package.  
But trust me... when she says her thoughts out loud about SHINee, she doesn't stop.

"Uh, yeah." I cooly said, trying to pass with a little smile.

Sunmi sighed.

"Man you really gotta watch the Lucifer music video, SO HAWT, DAYUM" Minji cried happily.

Minji was more of those 'just-to-hang-around-with' friends. She has an annoying clingy personality which pisses me off really easily.

"Have you seen it yet Jiyeon?" Minji pounced on my bed which caused me to jump a bit.

She shook me. Like usual. I wanted to punch her face in. But I won't.

"N-No I haven't yet" I replied, wobbling back and forth.

"ALRIGHT, I'M STEALING YOUR COMPUTER!"

Minji jumped off my bed and hopped onto the computer. Man, she was so excited. So excited that you could see her veins pop out of her abnormally shiny and clean forehead. I swear I could rip them- I'm kidding.

Since it was summer break, I decided to invite Sunmi and Minji over for a sleepover. I... kinda planned the sleepover to be different. I wanted to play board games, or even gossip about some hoes at our school. I NEVER wanted to talk about SHINee the whole night.

Maybe inviting them over the night after SHINee launched their new album was a bad idea.

I heard music... and loud squealing from Minji.  
I looked up, and it was SHINee.

I never looked at them individually. I stood up off my bed and walked over to the computer screen and watched them dance and sing to the music.

"This is Minho, Taemin, Onew, and Key~" Minji squealed again.

But I wasn't listening to her.  
My eyes was on one guy. His face was fierce, yet gentle. He had a really delicate bone structure and his lips looked like they were off a woman.

"Sorry, who did you say this was?" I pointed to the guy with the most unique hairstyle.

"It's Kim Kibum- Key." Sunmi popped up from behind.

"Key huh..."

Sunmi nodded. Then she nudged me.

"Why? Is he apart of your 'idols' list?"

My eyes widen, then I shook my head rapidly.

"No way, I would never like SHINee. Nor would I ever like this 'Key'" I tried saying as disgusted as I could.

Sunmi smiled and nudged me again.

Lucifer was still playing, and throughout the whole music video, my eyes were on Key.

There were mixed feelings. When I looked at him I thought he had the appearance that would make me go ' what the hell?'. But for some reason, there was just something about him that got me so drawn into him.

I focused on his eyes.  
There was something about _Key_...  
that I can't put my finger on.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around my bedroom, and just as expected my room was trashed. Minji's face was faceplanted against my computer desk, with SHINee's 'Lucifer' replaying over and over in the background. I pulled a face when Minji's drool started to ooze out of her mouth and appeared all over my desk. It was best to leave her in that position.

Sunmi was on the floor, looking like a dead woman. Well it was 1:30am, I can't blame them both for being so drained. I cautiously tiptoed over to the computer to turn off the music, trying to avoid stepping on Sunmi.  
I grabbed a hold of the mouse and hovered over the 'stop' button, but I paused to look at Key's face once more.

"Wait, what am I doing..." I whispered to myself, and shook my head and clicked on the 'stop' button.

* * *

****

I turned off the computer, lights, and headed straight for my bed.

"JIIIIYYEEEEEOOOONNN!~~~~~~"

Agh... my ears...

"JIIYEEEOONNNA ~ GET UPPPP!"

Are you **shitting** me? What time is it...?

"JIYEON. GET. UP. NOW"

"I'M UP, I'M UP, WHAT?" I yelled, throwing whatever I got my hands on at my victim.

I heard a muffled laugh.  
It was Minji.  
My god, this better be good.

I'm not much of a morning bird. If my sleep is interrupted, my appearance is terrifying. It resembles sort of like... a psychopath that wants to eat babies- oh, and someone that always carries around a knife. You can _never_ forget the knife.

"I GOT AN E-MAIL!" Minji squealed. Her eyes were twinkling.

"That's great Minji, I know how socially lonely you are and all, but an e-mail really isn't big news to me" I rolled my eyes, and flopped my head back onto my pillow.

"It's a special e-maaail!"

"Minji, you consider any e-mail special. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get my beauty sleep like a normal human being" I huffed, frustrated.

There was complete silence after my statement. _Finall_y.

I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to-

"I'M A CONTEST WINNER" Minji screamed happily, jumping on my bed.

My eyes opened at such speed. I grabbed Minji's ankle and pulled. She thumped onto my bed, but her facial expression was definitely not going to change. Her face was so bright, her eyes were twinkling, and I swear I could've thought that her heart was going to pound out of her chest any time soon.  
She... looked similar to a puppy. I just couldn't ignore this one this time.

I yawned, "What contest?"

"Well, you know I have like, an AMAZING voice, yeah?" Minji arrogantly stated, with her hand on her chest.

I smiled and rolled my eyes,"Yeah, I know"

"What we had to do in this competition was to record us singing a cover of one of SHINee's songs" Her face was gleaming.

"I sang 'Noona Nomu Yeoppeo' and sent it to the site, and I'm one of the winners!"

I really couldn't care less.

_'Wow! Really? Well that's great Minji, but I think my sleep is way more important than this' _was what I wanted to say.

"**Congratulations Minji!**" I forced a smile, patting her back.

"So what are the prizes?"

"1st prize is a 2 night weekend trip to Japan, allowing up to 5 more friends to come along~ Includes tickets to SHINee's next concert~!" Minji sang.

"2nd prize is SHINee's new Lucifer album with signatures from all the members"

I gawked at the prizes.

"-and 3rd prize is a SHINee poster, also with signatures from all members"

"And you don't know which prize you've won yet?" I said, trying to take in all the information.

Minji furiously shook her head while smiling. I smiled back, rubbing the back of my head.

"I really don't get what you see in SHINee" I laughed.

"Oh man, once you're into them. As in really into them, you'll know" Minji chirped.

Just as I realised Sunmi disappeared the whole time, she walked through the bedroom door with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Man you guys are loud" Sunmi laughed while brushing her teeth.

"So I'm gonna guess you heard the good news Jiyeon?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call them 'good'..." I whispered.

"What'd you say Jiyeon?" Sunmi asked, pulling a confused face at me.

"A-ah, I said they were terrific news" I forced a smile.

"Man, if I win 1st prize, YOU guys are coming with me!" Minji squirmed.

If you knew me long enough, you'd know that I'm probably one of the laziest person you know. I'm quite lazy with how I look and how I dress. My hair is always long and wavy with straight-cut bangs and the attire I usually go for is the 'baggy' look and shorts. My fashion sense isn't that only that, physical activities really tire me out. Even if it includes packing for a trip to go overseas...

"D-do I really got to pack my belongings and go to Japan?" I sighed.

Minji and Sunmi nodded furiously at me. They were so intent on me going.

"B-but my Mum! What about my Mum?"

My first priority on my list? My mother. She's a single parent and raised me for all my 17 years. My dad left my mother as soon as I was born. My mother would always smile at the fact that my father was there for her when she was giving birth to me. If things were to go wrong with my mother, I would always try and fix it for her. She's a weak woman with no one by her side, and constantly is lonely throughout the days. She doesn't work, so I work, trying to pay off all the bills.  
I started off working at your average grocery store, but they ended up firing me because of the little hours I went to work. I currently work as a waitress at the local resturant closest to my home. The hours and pay is brilliant. Well, brilliant enough to put bread on the table. My mother isn't the working type anymore. She used to be, but because of my father, she stopped socialising with the world. She stopped trying to get accepted. It'd be... too upsetting for me to leave her.

Minji pulled a face; a squinting face.

"Don't worry, we'll try and do something about her, alright Jiyeon?" Sunmi smiled, rubbing my back.

Sunmi's such a flower... she's so _gentle_...

I smiled back. Realising I had a bit of a tear in my eye, I quickly, but stealthily tried to rub it off.  
I breathed in deeply.

"When will you be finding out which prize you've won?" I asked, still smiling.

"I'm not too sure, they informed me about under a week. So it could be tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after that, or the day af-"

"Okay Minji, we get it" Sunmi chirped up.

******

* * *

**

Sunmi and Minji already left my house to go back to their daily lives.  
While I'm stuck here with nothing to do. Again.  
I sighed over that fact.

"I guess I'll just go buy some ingredients for tonight's dinner" I said to myself.

I go get ready to go out. There isn't much for me to get ready. I put on a thick and baggy jumper with jean shorts. I straighten my bangs, grab my wallet and head towards for the door.

"Mum, I'm going to buy groceries, alright?" I called out.

No reply.  
As usual.

"A-alright, I'm leaving now! I'll be back soon!"

I walked out the door and start heading towards the grocery store.

"Mmm... what am I going to make today? Lemon chicken? Nah, what about some Korean food today" I thought to myself.

"What about some ddeokbokgi since it's so cold today" I smiled to myself and skipped to the grocer's.

I enter through the automatic doors. I hunted down for all the ingredients to make ddeokbokgi. I also hunted down for some apples to bring back home to Mum.  
She loves apples. Well, she _used_ to.

I skip to the register and pay for the groceries and walk back out to society.

I remembered the fact that there's still a chance that I will be leaving to Japan for 2 nights. I groaned.

"Do I really have to go watch SHINee..."

I was contemplating at the ground.  
Since I wasn't concentrating on where I was going, I bumped hard into a stranger.  
My apples flew and collapse all over the knees fell and at that moment, all I was just thinking was the money I spent on the apples.

"A-ah... the apples! My money!" I yelled, trying to pick the apples up.

To be honest, I was expecting the stranger to help me pick the apples up as a friendly gesture. But I didn't see any moving actions happening. I was furious.

I looked up at the was wearing sunglasses and his hair was neatly styled. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a plain t-shirt with bizarre-coloured shoes that were... not my style. But then again, what style?He was just standing there, texting away to who the fuck ever it was.

"Excuse me" I said, pissed off.

He was still texting away.

"Ex-CUSE me" I yelled, throwing an apple at his phone flew off his hands and crashed onto the foothpath.

Oh _shit_...

"A-a-ah... I-I'm so sorry!" I apologised, scurrying over to the phone.

The screen was pitch black and was broken to pieces.

_Fuck_.

I stood up and bowed apologetically.  
I could tell the stranger was pissed.  
He suddenly forcefully grabbed my wrist and pulled me to wherever he was going.

"W-wait! I-I can fix your phone! L-Let go, please!" I stuttered, looking at my apples all on the footpath.

_My money_...

He was walking fast and furiously.  
He took me to the closest park and sat me down.  
The sunglasses were covering the stranger's eyes. I couldn't tell how _angry_ he was.

"Man, I really do hate people like you" He spoke, putting his palm to his forehead.

"P-people like me?" I stuttered, scared.

"You think the whole society will sympathise with you and pick up all your apples?" He yelled.

I exasperated.

"W-what? Excuse me, but I think you were the one that was stupidly texting to whoever and bumped right into me. Do you know how much MONEY I had to put into those apples?" I yelled back.

"MONEY? Is that why you were so worried about your poor damn apples? Because of your MONEY?"

"I'm not a fucking tree that grows money bags on me"

This guy was _really_ pissing me off.

The stranger reaches for his wallet and throws money at me.  
I felt disgusted.

"Here, have it. HAVE your damn money"

"I-I don't want your pity"

The stranger leans in towards, I tried backing away.

"Do you have any idea who I fucking am?" He whispers.

I could smell his cologne and the hint of mint from his heart was pounding at this point.  
I shook my head slowly.  
He took off his sunglasses and smirked at me.

My eyes widened.  
No... I've seen those eyes before...  
Wait, NO. It _CAN'T_ be _HIM_.  
He should be at Japan, rehearsing for his stupid concert...

He leans in closer.

"Know who I am?" He whispers even quieter.

I gulp and took a good look at him.

"K..._Key_..." I stuttered.

He backed away, smirked and put his sunglasses on.

"That's right girly. I'm Key from the well-known band _SHINee_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SHINee characters in this story. **

* * *

I stared at this _Key_.  
He looked exactly like him.  
But the thing is, he was meant to be at Japan. Why is he _here_?

I gawked at him dumbfoundedly, while he still had that stupid smirk on his face, and I looked down.  
How does anybody like this guy? He doesn't even look _at_ you, he looks _down _at you. You can somewhat feel that atmosphere around him.

"Hmph" was what I heard.

I looked back up again and saw his eyes looking directly into mine. The delicate bone structure he had went well with his little smile and his eyes. His eyes gave a fiery tinge which caused me to heat up inside. I could feel my face starting to heat up also.

"A-Ah. Well... K-Key, I should really get going"

I didn't want to overdo it.  
People would _kill_ to be in my position at this very moment. However, I don't care if people kill me to be in my position, I just want to be as far away from him as possible.

Key started to look surprised and skeptical at the same time. He stood back and looked like he was observing me from head to toe.

"You aren't going to ask me random questions?" He asked, biting on his sunglasses.

I shook my head.

"You aren't apart of the paparazzi?"

I shook my head again.

"You aren't one of those fang-"

"Stop. I'm going to pull any funny business up my sleeves. I just want to leave here _now_." I explained. I was really getting ticked off.

Why should he assume who I am? I'm not frantically screaming at him with an ecstatic expression.  
I'm a dull person. I was only going to the shops to buy my ingredients and I just happened to bump into the most-loved-person-by-everyone while he was texting and he made me drop my apples and I threw an apple at his phone and his phone broke and... oh god. I completely forgotten about the phone.

I bowed at Key as a sign of apology.

"I am so sorry about your phone" I apologised as heartfelt as I could.

He snickered.

"You know, I'm not a poor peasant like you. I can just buy another one. However, do you really think I will accept your apology?"

He leaned in closer towards me. And I could feel his hot breath against my face, and I could smell his cologne again.  
His eyes were looking directly into mine. They were so much more fiery up close.

"I-I... I could pay your phone back. Just give me a few months, please!" I struggled saying out loud.

He clutched onto my shoulders and leaned in to the point that our lips almost touched.

"A few months? You know, I have a busy schedule. I am one of the members of SHINee. Does that not get into your head?" He smirked again.

"I-I understand, but fortunately I'm not a busy person and I can definitely pay your phone back, just give me a few months, _please_." I managed to breathe out. I tried to get out of his grip, but he was strong. Stronger than I thought he would've been.

"What is it? You don't think you're the luckiest girl alive? Look at us. If people walked by, they would think that we're about to kiss. What do _you _think?"

He was sneaky. I didn't like it. He's like a girl that likes playing mind games with other people.  
I have to snap back to reality. I'm supposed to be at home cooking for my Mother.  
_My Mother..._

"I'm sorry... but I have to be somewhere" I pushed him away and scurried over to my shopping bags.

"Wait-" Key called out.

I turned around to face Key and-

* * *

I rushed into my room after dinner.  
I needed thinking space and time.

So I met _Key, _from _SHINee_.  
And he was bitchier than I thought he would've been in real life.  
A. _BITCH_.

Firstly, he's snobby and thinks he can throw his money around when he wants to.  
Secondly, he didn't accept my apology.  
Thirdly, he doesn't even know my _name...  
_and he _kissed_ me out of no where.  
No. It was not a full on making-out-get-dirty kiss. It was a peck.  
A PECK ON THE LIPS. MY FIRST KISS. GONE.

He told me to wait as I was just about to leave... and I turn around to make eye contact, because, you know, that shows respect. And he walks up to me, and _steals _my first kiss.  
That THIEF. And then he tells me,

_"You're interesting. I wish to see you at my next concert. Be there, or I will be doing more things to you that you won't like"_

At first I didn't believe what he had said,  
but when I re-thought about it...  
He's _Key_, he can do anything. He has fangirls, he has his SHINee crew, he has _everyone_ comparing to me. I have no one except Minji and Sunmi.

Should I tell them about my encounter with _him_ today?  
Would they freak out? Would they congratulate me? Would they kill me?  
Oh, I seriously don't know.

Now that he wants me to be at his next concert, which is the concert that's going to be held in Japan, I have no idea what to tell my Mum.  
Minji _has_ to win that competition. If she doesn't then... we'll have to PAY for the SHINee tickets and pay for our own accommodation. And really, I should start to save up money for paying Key's phone back. She has to win...

* * *

_Key grabbed a hold of my wrists and pushed me against the wall. I couldn't move away from his grip. He leaned in closer towards my face and licked his lips.  
He shot me a dirty smirk and our lips clashed together.  
__My lips couldn't move. I didn't **want** them to move.  
But Key persisted.  
His lips were intertwining with mine, and the thought of this made me feel weak. He was going for a passionate kiss. But I didn't want it to happen.  
He noticed I was holding back.  
He moved one of his hands to unbutton my blouse, while the other hand was still gripped tightly on my wrist.  
I don't **want this**.  
His hands started to stroke my neck, and then moved down...  
**No... no...  
**_

My eyes shot open.  
I was sweating.  
It was only a _dream_...  
I was panting frantically. I tried to calm myself down.  
I sat up and flipped my hair to the side to get air on my sweaty neck.

_What the hell..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the 'SHINee' band mentioned or any other Kpop bands/members. Other characters I own.  
**Sorry: **I didn't think my story would at least get some reviews. Feeling makes me ecstatic :) Thanks for your reviews, favourites, etc :) I do make these stories when I am up for it. Currently I'm living a quite a busy life. But I try and think back to this. **Enjoy,** but once again, **thank you**. ^^

* * *

This isn't possible.  
I seriously could _not_ be having a dream about him already.  
How does that even happen in an everyday situation? No one dreams about someone the day they met someone. This is just unbelievable.

I was in the dark. The sweat from my neck was slowly reducing, but my mind was still talking and I was all over the place.

Coincidences like these don't happen.  
After the first time I see him through the computer, I see him the next day _accidentally_ bumping into him and _semi_- fractured his phone; all right, maybe _broke_ his phone. Then he STEALS MY FUCKING FIRST KISS and I have a dream about him during that night? Impossible. _Impossible_.  
I feel like I'm in some kind of dream. What is this...?

I flopped back onto the pillow and stared up at the roof.

Let's just hope tomorrow will be more normal.  
Back to my _normal_ life... please.

* * *

"Jiyeon..."

A knock on the door.

"Jiyeon..."

My eyes gradually opened. It was morning.  
The sun was out, the birds were singing and-  
I'm only exaggerating.  
The sun was **gone**, the **rain** was singing and my mum was at my door, looking like the grudge.

I lifted my head off the pillow, sat up, faced my mum and greeted the **dark** morning with a smile.

"Good morning Mum" I attempted to chirp.

"Y-you're friends are at the front door" Mum replied.

"You know mum, you can refer to "friends" as Sunmi and Minji. No one else would visit me" I explained, combing my fingers through my knotty hair.

Mum didn't reply, she creepily walked out going to god-who-knows-where.

I jumped off bed and got changed out of my pyjamas to my baggy jumper and track pants. Fashionable. I know.  
I walked out my room and saw Sunmi and Minji's bright faces. I smiled back at them. They always seem to make my day bright no matter how **dark** the day is.  
The rain was pouring heavily. Everything started to get seriously dark.

"Hey guys" I smiled.

They didn't respond.

"Guys?"

No answer.

Suddenly Minji and Sunmi ran up to me and shoved me back to my room and flopped me back onto my bed. They looked like puppies that were excited to see their owner. Although, I highly doubt they were _that_ excited to see me.  
Minji's face was beaming. Sunmi's face was excited.

"We. Found. Out" Minji happily yelped, clasping my wrists very... _very_ tightly.

Oh shit. Did they found about what happened with me yesterday?  
Oh _god dammit_. Don't tell me they did. If they did, my reputation as a _person_ will rot. They would think that I'm actually in _love_ with SHINee when the real fact is that I _despise_ them. Seriously.  
My teenage life up to now, I've always complained about how SHINee shouldn't even be "shining". I've always complained how they're only for show, not real talent. I've always complained how they're only in it for money. I've always complained how they were greedy for attention.  
And for them to know now about what happened yesterday... I can't even describe the impact it would have on me.

"I SERIOUSLY CANNOT BELIEVE IT!" Sunmi cheered, pumping her fists in the air.  
She was overly-hyper today...

This is it... I'm going to get it...

"WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN!" They both yelled.

W-wait...

"...Huh?" I replied.

"Oh. My. God. So-this-morning-me-and-Sunmi-decided-to-check-the-winners-for-the-competition-andlike-I-was-going-through-it-slowly-and-I-saw-myself-**first FREAKING **place-but-then-I-decided-to-recheck-or-refresh-or-ANYTHING-" Minji breathed.

"but-nothing-changed. I-was-still-first-"

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" Sunmi yelled, shaking my shoulders.

I flipped back and forth.

Holy shit. I thought they found out about... Oh. My. God.  
My heart was speeding and felt like it could have popped out of my chest anytime soon.  
For them to have not found out... Amazing news. Literally, _amazing_.

"O-Oh! W-Wow Minji! You really showed 'em!" I tried sounding overly cheerful. But it was hard since I felt like my heart could come out of my mouth during that moment.

I was happy for Minji. I really was.  
I had two things to worry about.  
**1.** ___"You're interesting. I wish to see you at my next concert. Be there, or I will be doing more things to you that you won't like" _Exactly quoted by Key.  
So Minji winning is _perfect_ news. Thing is, when I see him during the concert. I _have_ to find him and _pay_ back for his phone so that I don't have to see him **ever again**.  
**2.** My mum.

Minji and Sunmi were linking arms and dancing with each other. They really were in a happy mood.

"S-so when are we leaving?" I interrupted.

"Tickets arrive about 2 weeks, but apparently we leave to Japan about 1 week after the tickets are in. So 3 weeks from today~" Minji sang, twirling on her feet.

"I kind of just have 1 problem..."

I could tell the mood immediately fell. And because of that Sunmi and Minji shuffled towards me.

"What Jiyeon, what is it?" Sunmi calmly asked me.

"We'll go through it slowly. Now, the process won't take very long, but-"

Oh. Sunmi's being sarcastic.

"... but I'm sure things will work out fine because **WE ARE GOING TO JAPAN!**"

Minji pushed Sunmi aside.

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM JIYEON?" Minji urgently asked.

"I don't know what to tell my Mum..."

"Right. We _did_ say we were going to deal with this before" Minji nodded.

"Say you're going on a school trip"

"... ooorr you could say that you're **GOING TO JAPAN AND SEE SHINEE**!" Sunmi yelped.

"Oh my god Sunmi. You are SO right. I should totally tell my mum that I'm going to Japan with YOU GUYS under NO supervision and say we're going to see SHINee with LOADS of people that are going to be around. Oh, and I should ALSO tell her that I'll be gone for the weekend. Let me remind you, **with NO supervision**." I sarcastically responded.

For some reason Sunmi and Minji found it hilarious and just laughed out loud, almost to the point they were snorting.

"Oh you are precious" Sunmi laughed, flicking a tear away from her face from laughter.

I rolled my eyes.  
I understood why they were full of energy, but this wasn't the time to be 'full of energy'. This was the time for my _Mum_. **_My mum_**.  
I gave a very loud and obvious sigh.

"Can you guys go now? I think this is something that _I _have to deal with myself"

Sunmi and Minji stopped laughing, and just stared at me.

* * *

So my plan didn't go accordingly.  
I finally managed to get them out of the house after 1 and a half hours of manipulation.

My plan was to be very obvious that I was pissed off.  
Then tell them that they should go.  
Then get them out of that door.

But no. It was like this,  
I told them to leave.  
They stopped laughing. Had a sook at me.  
I gave them an hour lecture about the reasons _why _I was pissed off.  
They weren't being reasonable, and still had a sook at me.  
Then 30 minutes later they decided to stop sooking, finally be reasonable and leave.

I sighed to myself.  
I have weird friends.

I figured out how to tell my mum.  
Since I was going to Japan for only 2 nights for the weekend, I decided to tell her that I was going to go to Sunmi's house for a sleepover along with Minji.  
But if mum decides to call me and I didn't pick up, it would be because Sunmi's mum is 'paranoid' about me having my mobile in the house because she'll think that I'll be doing suspicious stuff with it.  
But if mum also decides to visit Sunmi's house just to check I was there and I wasn't there, it would be because Sunmi and I would've wanted to stay at Minji's for a while.  
Good plan? Good.

I tiptoed to my mum. She was sitting near the heater staring into space. She really gets in the zone sometimes. It can freak me out.

"Hey mum~" I sang, sitting next to her.

She didn't say anything. No movement at all.

"So, the reason why Sunmi and Minji came over was because we wanted to plan a 'major' sleepover party the next 3 weeks between us and-"

"Why were you guys loud?"

I froze. She's onto me.

"W-Well because we were _super_ excited! This sleepover wasn't going to be one of those 'normal' sleepovers. It's going to be seriously different and... 'major'!" I tried to sound as convincing as I could.

She didn't say anything.

"Well... instead of one night, the sleepover's going to be for two nights. That's why we were super excited...! And we planned so many things to do and-"

"Have fun"

I was interrupted.

"Wait, what?"

No response again.  
Man, she's really strange sometimes...

I smiled. I knew what she said. I just can't believe she said it.

"Thank you so much mum!" I chirped and hugged her.

"I love you. I hope you know that" I hugged tighter and kissed her on the cheek.

I skipped back to my room, and looked back at my mum before I entered my room. She smiled. A bit. I couldn't tell.

* * *

The next week rapidly came up. And I was still so happy from the day my mum gave me permission to go. Just like that.  
Although I do feel bad for lying, this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for me.  
What was the 'once-in-a-lifetime' opportunity you ask? To get Key off my mind by getting rid of him. And to get rid of him, I'd have to pay for his phone back.  
Since when I was given permission, I was desperately seeking a job. A job with long hours and good pay. Anything.  
I've handed in over 10 applications. 1 job answered to me.  
That job was working within the community and basically surveying them about how we can improve the community, etc. Strange, community jobs like these don't usually get paid. But hey, it sounds fun.

I smiled at the sun and sighed happily.  
My job starts today.  
I was given a clipboard with a set of questions, loads of paper and a pen. This job seems easy enough, only 4 hours of work.  
I'm still unsure about the pay, but as long as I _get_ paid. I. Am. Happy.

I decided to head over to the shopping center and 'bum' around there since many people go to shops often. I walked over in the most professional outfit I thought was in my closet. And that was black pants, black shoes, and a white collar top with a thin black tie. Professional? I think yes! Let this job begin!

I saw a young adult female coming out of the shopping center with loads of bags. She was my target, so I headed over to her as professionally as I could.  
"Hello, I am Jiyeon working for the surveying team within our community. I would just like to ask you a few questions about-"

"Can you leave me alone?"

"Excuse me?"

"Leave me alone" And the young adult walked off on me. Just like that.

_How rude_.

I spotted a more older woman about to enter the shopping center. I quickly walked over.

"Hello, I am Jiyeon! I'm working for the-"

"Sorry. Not today. I kind of want to shop today" The woman kindly put it to me.

"A-Ah, no problems. Have a good day" I bowed respectfully.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

I groaned and tried to spot for more people.

I spotted a young male, dressed in a suit come out of the shopping center. Again, I quickly walked over.

"Hello sir! I am Jiyeon. I am currently working for the surveying team within our community" I smiled, clutching onto the clipboard.

"Oh hello there Jiyeon. What can I do for you today?"

_Such nice manners_.

"You see, I would like you to answer some questions regarding our community. Do you have time on your hands now, sir?" I kept smiling.

"Questions? Time? Oh no, no. I'm sorry Jiyeon, but I have to attend a meeting now. Nice meeting you though"

And off he flew.  
How hard was it to answer just a few simple questions? Seriously? That hard?

I spotted another young male, with a cap with the front backwards, sunglasses, skinny jeans, you know, the whole typical 'I'll-get-girls' look.  
Ah well, a person is a person.  
I walked over.

"Hello! My name is Jiyeon and I'd like to ask you a few questions about our community" I explained again.

"Such manners Jiyeon" The young male complimented.

"Why thank you" I smiled and bowed in thanks.

"But that isn't the 'Jiyeon' I met the first time" The male's voice muttered.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He took off his cap and removed his sunglasses.  
I gasped in horror. _HORROR_. So much horror that I dropped my clipboard.

_Key_.

He shot me that same dirty smirk and those same fierce and dark eyes. It was like he could see right through me. Those eyes were piercing me.  
How is this _possible_? Shouldn't he be at **_Japan_**?

"The 'Jiyeon' I met was rude, inconsiderate, and was clumsy enough to break my phone" Key looked down on me and smirked, walking closer as I was walking further away.

_Where are the fan girl screams? Where are the people? Why isn't there anybody around to stop this?_

"The 'Jiyeon' I'm meeting now has manners, respects people and _me_" His smirk grew, and his fingers lifted my chin up to properly look at him.

Such perfect bone structure on his cheeks... neck...

"So, do you respect me now Jiyeon?" He leans in closer, and closer while I kept trying to move myself away.

He was looking me down, and his stares got me slowly falling onto my knees. He was that deadly.  
He was tall enough to just bend down and let his forehead touch mine.

"I-I gave a bad first impression. Please get to know me better. As a _better_ person" I whispered.

What was I saying? I don't want to have any connection with that guy. But it was too late. I already said what I had said.

"Oh, but I do know you enough now" He smoothly said.

And with that, he gently placed his hand on my cheek and his lips touched mine.

"I hope your friend 'Minji' appreciated her first place. I was hoping you would come visit. I _had_ to let her win" He breathed onto my lips, brushed my lips, and kissed me again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the SHINee characters or any bands/singers relating to Korean pop. The other characters including Jiyeon, Sunmi and Minji are mine.

**Message *ding*: **Helloo, looks like another story is up :). Again **thank you** all so much for the reviews and favourites. I **really** do appreciate it. It puts a smile to my face. :D! Also, I am... well, I _reckon_ I'm still new to the community here on . So if chapters or stories are muddled around, I do apologise T^T. I hope everyone is getting around the stories okay :) AGAIN, thanks so much for the **reviews! **

* * *

I pushed Key away from me. And hard.

"W-WHAT?" I yelled.

I was really furious. I didn't enjoy the feeling of someone who I despise kissing me. It was way too foreign to me.

"You _let_ Minji win? She didn't win legit?" I kept yelling. This was so unfair.

"Well, of course I had to let her win. After all, I did say I wanted you to come visit me" He smirked, and was looking at his nails cockily.

"She was terrible. She wasn't on the right key, and her voice was very, _very_, husky. She had no talent. But I do praise her for trying"

My mouth was wide opened. I just couldn't believe it.  
So all that happiness I experienced before was just false happiness... Minji didn't win legit.

"Y-You are a **horrible** person" I shrieked.

"You're unfair, you're cruel, you are _everything_ a girl does _not_ want in a guy"

"Oh really?" Key gave another one of his smug looks.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, and walked his fingers down my collar bone.  
I couldn't stop him. Why? I was frozen.  
Frozen.  
His touch gives me this ecstatic rush. A rush that is enough for my mind and body to shut off. And all there was pumping was my heart.

Key tilted his head and leaned in again. He was going for another kiss.  
But as soon as his nose touched mine, he stopped.

"I think every girl would die to have me" He breathed. I could smell his clean and minty breath.

"They would believe I'm hot, sexy and hella classy" He continued.

"And they would beg me to make them feel like they're the only girl that I've ever laid eyes on" His fingers slid down to unbutton one button from my collar top, and he rubbed my skin with his ice cold fingers.

His touch really was ecstatic. It was like he drugged my body sensually.  
I was trying to get my mind to talk out loud and tell him to stop, but what really came out was a soft moan.

"Well... I would love to tie you around my finger and take you home, but... I do have a concert to rehearse for, so..." He whispered, and backed off to observe me.

I could tell my expression was the opposite of frustrated. And Key was enjoying everything that was happening around my face and body; frozen.

"I'm off, _Jiyeon_" He said my name as slyly as he could, and started to walk off, putting his cap and sunglasses back on.

Then afterwards there was this long pause.  
And then reality jolted back to me.  
I gasped, quickly stood up, buttoned my shirt up again and tried neatening my hair.  
Then took deep and long breaths.  
I looked around and again, no one was here at this deserted shopping centre. _Thank god_. That would mean no one saw that horrific scene.

"Oh shit, Minji..." I said to myself, contemplating about what to do.

"Should I tell her that Key let her win? No. NO! OF COURSE NOT! Ha, ha, ha!" I laughed, unconvincingly.

"Ha, ha... because... that would let her down so much, ha... ha. And that wouldn't be good _would it_, ha, ha!"

I sounded insanely happy, or I just sounded insane.  
Then my expression went from smiley, to a frown.

I have _got_ to pay his phone back so he can fuck off. Forever.  
I have 2 weeks left until Minji, Sunmi and I are off to Japan. And 2 weeks to get as much money as I can.

* * *

I yawned, and flopped onto bed.  
I took my money out from my pants' back pocket.

$30 per 6 hours. Man. That is some _hard ass_ work.  
Now I know what it feels like to be one of those annoying people that come up to you and give you offers or surveys.  
Well, money is money. I can also look for some more work. I mean, it still is holidays.

I rolled to my side and kept the money close to me.

_I wonder how much money Key's phone costs... Probably loads of cash._

No matter, I shall try and get more than $300 by 2 weeks! And hopefully he'll accept it and leave me! Good riddance!  
I smiled over the thought.  
Him. Gone. And back to normal life. Sounds _so _good right now.

I smiled to myself and clutched the money.  
Eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

Out of the 10 application forms I handed in, 5 job offers have answered me. Terrific news right? **No**.

There is a week left until I head off to Japan with Sunmi and Minji, and I've only gained $152.40. Not so great.  
Plus, juggling over 5 jobs is stressful. It really is.  
At the moment I'm juggling between a surveyer, retailer, fry cook (eugh, I get burns everywhere), babysitter and a librarian.  
All different jobs, all different pay. Realistically, the pay isn't all that great.  
My 'schedule' is always 'booked' and I haven't seen Minji and Sunmi in 2 weeks ever since they came over.

The tickets to Japan should be coming in Minji's mail today, so she will be coming over to give me my ticket.

I'm sitting on my bed waiting for a phone call from Minji whether the tickets have arrived. They better have.

_Knock, knock_.  
The door opened. It was Mum.

"Hey Mum!" I beamed, smiling as wide as I could.

She really resembled the grudge.

She placed an envelope on my bed, walked off and shut the door behind her.

_Sigh_.

I picked up the envelope. On the front it read "**Jiyeon**" in big, bold characters. I flipped it around. The name of the sender was not written.  
I opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper.

"_Hey Jiyeon,  
tell your friends that you guys will be able to meet us in person backstage, will you?_

_Your favourite,  
Key._"

**Key. KEY. KEY?  
**Okay, what the fuck.

How the _fuck_ did he get my house address? How the _fuck _does he know these things?  
Why is he _fucking_ amazing?

My mind, abruptly, got interrupted by spastic knocks and yelps at the door.  
The door swung open, and in came 2 over-excited chipmunks, who I call, my 'friends'.

Uninvited, they both jumped on my bed and waved pieces of papers around; the tickets.

"EEEEEE! Ticketsarehereohhowexciting!I'mexcitedaren'tyouJiyeon,I'msuper**EXCITED**!" Minji cried, throwing me my personal ticket.

I smiled at Minji.  
I guess it's best not to tell her that she didn't _really_ win. After all, it's been a while since she was this happy.

Sunmi was also just as excited, except her language seemed really foreign to me, it sounded like gibberish on high.

I beckoned Minji and Sunmi to calm down and be quiet.

"Mum's next door, she could hear about our 'plan'" I whispered, placing my ticket on my side table.

_How do I tell them about the backstage 'passes'?_

Sunmi and Minji carried on being excited quietly.

"Oh! Speaking of which Minji..." I tried blending into the excitement.

**Attempt number 1:** Tell them that backstage passes were being given and was stated in Terms & Conditions.

"You know, people misread the Terms & Conditions, and this time I read them to be sure... but it said that 1st prize winner gets backstage passes to SHINee!" I hesitantly explained.

Minji stopped for a moment. And laughed hysterically.

"BACKSTAGE PASSES TO SHINEE. YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Minji cracked up, and started bashing her fist onto my bed.

"That's like... the King giving us his personal dog" Sunmi laughed along.

_Attempt failure._

**Attempt number 2:** Ask them whether we should go backstage and find SHINee.

"Ha... ha,ha! I guess you're right!" I laughed, rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"W-well... then, since it's a once in a lifetime chance, we should definitely go backstage and find SHINee!" I suggested, smiling.

Minji stopped laughing and went wide-eyed.

"Oh. My. GOD. GOOD idea!" She yelped, clapping her hands together.

"But we'd get kicked out, Jiyeon" Sunmi frowned.

"Ah... I guess you're right" Minji also frowned.

_Attempt failure._

**Attempt number 3:** Just leave it.

_Attempt success._

"Well, thanks for the ticket. Looking forward to Japan next week" I smiled.

I checked my watch.  
1:50pm. _Shit_. I have to babysit in 15 minutes.

"Shit. Guys, sorry. I have to go work today" I frowned.

"**Work**?" Minji and Sunmi asked simultaneously. They almost seemed surprised.

"You **work**?" Sunmi asked.

"Since when?" Minji also asked.

"Ha, ha... I have to go. Now. So, you guys will have to go too. I'll tell you when I see you guys next" I pushed them out of my room, and out of the door.

I waved and apologetically said 'sorry'.  
I ran back into my room, and got changed.

* * *

8pm and the parents aren't back yet.  
The child's name I was babysitting was Mina. She was absolutely adorable; like an angel.  
She was sleeping on my lap and I was just sitting on the coach watching Disney movies and munching on chips.

What a fattie I am. Meh, who cares. _This_ is the life. And I'm getting paid by the hour!  
It's my last night here before I head off to Japan in a week. So I might as well. Heh.

Once it hit 10:25pm, I heard the door bell ring.  
I gently placed Mina's head away from my lap onto a pillow and tiptoed over to the door and opened it.

"We are _so_ sorry Jiyeon" Mina's mother greeted me, and hugged me hard.

"You are a darl, y'know that" Mina's father firmly shook my hand.

I giggled.

"It really is no problem. Your daughter is adorable. She's sleeping like an angel right now. She has behaved well tonight." I explained, smiling.

_I want my money, please_.

Mina's parents walked into the house and checked on Mina. They both laughed.

"You are precious Jiyeon. Here's your money now. I'll pay you extra tonight"

**Extra.  
Extra.  
****EXTRA.  
EXTRA MONEY.**

"Oh. N-no need!"

**GIVE ME.**

"It's okay Jiyeon. This _is_ your last night before you head off to Japan, and you have been oh so wonderful to Mina" Mina's mother responded.

Mina's mother shoved her hand in her bag and pulled out her wallet, while I stood trying to look nervous and anxious. But inside I was panting like a dog.

"Hm. You usually get paid $20 per hour, right? Let's see... You've been babysitting Mina for about 6 hours, so that means you _would have_ received $80. But here-"

Mina's mother handed me a $100 note.

**MONEY!**

I was overjoyed. I wanted to dance around naked and not have a care in the world.  
What made me seriously happy was that I have hit around $400. And I'm sure that was more than enough to pay for Key's phone right? Well it better.  
I wanted him to leave me alone. And that was **final**.

"T-thank you so much!" I politely grabbed the money.

**I want to smell it**.

I gave both parents a big, huge hug.

_Time to look forward to Japan_.

* * *

A week has passed.  
Today was the day to head off to Japan.  
Today was the day I was screwed.  
Today was the day I was meant to leave the house as soon as I got up.  
But no.  
Here I am. Packing. Everything.

Definitely regret this.  
I _knew_ I should have packed the night before. Or days before today. But I hadn't.  
I wasn't the type to cautiously plan every single bit of clothing, make up, essentials, or _anything_.  
But, today has proved to me that, obviously I should've packed beforehand.

I checked my watch.  
I was 15 minutes overtime. I was meant to meet up with Sunmi and Minji at the airport.

_Fuck_.

I looked at my luggage. Only half full.  
It was filled with frumpy clothes, hair ties, bobby pins, notebooks, camera, video camera, wallet with money, packet of chocolates for Sunmi and Minji, pencil case, and other useless things.  
I tried looking for shoes and coats to put in my bag. I heard it would be freezing at Japan.  
I looked at my luggage again. Still only half full.

20 minutes overtime.

Alright, stuff this.

Whatever I saw around my room, I grabbed and shoved it in my luggage.  
The taxi was still waiting for me outside, and my mum was still asleep.  
I was hoping she wouldn't randomly get up 5:25am in the morning.

I grabbed my luggage and my ticket and quickly ran out of my room to the taxi outside.  
I shoved the luggage in the back and ran into the taxi.

"Where have you been?" The taxi driver angrily asked.

"I have been waiting here for a very long time"

"I-I'm so sorry. Please, I'll pay you extra. Just step on it and get me to the airport. **Please**!" I yelled, patting on the driver's seat as a sign of urgency.

The drive was fast.  
Since it was so early in the morning, there were hardly any cars around.

After 1 hour, we were at the airport. I was so, _so _late.

I paid the taxi driver extra as I promised, and ran into the airport, looking for Sunmi and Minji.

They were here... Thank god.

I ran over to them.

"S-Sunmi! M-Minji! I am **so **sorry" I yelled, waving my arm frantically at them.

They looked dazed.

"We are gathered here today..." Minji said in a very quiet tone.

"To celebrate..." Sunmi joined in.

"**OUR WEEKEND IN ABSOLUTE BLISS**!" They both yelled, happily.

They didn't seem to care that I was in a complete mess. Hair everywhere. Oversized jumper with a huge frown printed on it. Shoes that resembled slippers. And my face of exhaustion.

"**SHINee! SHINee! SHINee! SHINee!**" Sunmi and Minji cheered, jumping around like they were on crack.

"G-guys..." I pipped in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late..." I quietly apologised, trying to fix my hair.

Minji and Sunmi shook their heads and smiled.

"Don't worry man. Airplane gets here in about 10 minutes. You _just_ made it" Minji explained. Her eyes were very dazzling.

In fact, they both were very glamorous today. Looks like they went full on out.  
And I'm standing here like a loser with no taste in fashion.  
Meh. That's how I am...

We chatted to each other and lined up in front of our airport waiting area.

You should have seen Sunmi and Minji. As soon as the airport was open, they ran in like crazy hyenas.

* * *

The trip didn't last overnight as I thought it would.

As soon as we got into the airplane, I decided to catch up on my sleep. And as soon as I got up, only 4 hours had passed, and we were already at our destination.

I faced towards Sunmi and Minji. They looked happy. _Too_ happy.  
I smiled for them. Looks like they didn't get a glimpse of sleep.

"We're heeeree!" They both squealed, and rapidly undid their seat belt, and undid mine also while I resembled a dead ghost.

And they ran out. I quickly jogged out to catch up with them.  
I swear, once they're excited, they're both trouble.

We grabbed our luggage and walked out into the waiting room of the airport.  
There were so many glamorous people.

_Man, Japanese people here are so pretty_.

I was almost envious of them.

We walked out expecting to see our taxi to take us to our hotel. But we didn't.  
Were we late?

"Huuuh?" Minji sounded drunk.

"Where is the caaabb?"

I shrugged. I didn't really care all that much.

I took in the scenery. This was my first time here. And my first judgment? It's _beautiful_.  
The buildings were truly amazing. The people here looked beautiful; even the guys.

Sunmi was jumping up and down like an immature child.  
Minji was dancing around.  
I was dazed.  
Good start so far to Japan.

30 minutes later I was starting to get worried.

_Were we getting jibbed?_

Suddenly a limousine pulled up near us.  
All of us started to freeze.

The door open, and 5 well dressed men walked up to us and bowed.

We were stoned...  
It couldn't be...

"**Hello. We are the members of SHINee**" They all spoke simultaneously.

Minji fell to the ground.  
Sunmi was frozen.  
I was staring at Key. I could tell it was him.

"I am **Onew**"  
"I am **Minho**"  
"I am **Taemin**"  
"I am **Jonghyun**"  
"I am **Key**"

"Congratulations on winning Minji" Onew smiled. He looked super confident.

But Minji's response wasn't very respectful.  
She was on the ground like a mouse. Her eyes were frozen but you could tell they were gleaming. It looked like she wanted to do a fan girl scream.

"I-I LOVE YOU ONEW!" Minji squealed, huddled at his feet, and squeezed his leg.

The chauffeur quickly stepped out of the limo and pulled Minji away from Onew. He stood her up.

_Looks like a bodyguard..._

"Sorry ma'am. We will not accept you touching the members" The chauffeur strictly said.

"Ha, ha... don't mind our chauffeur. He's here to protect us." Taemin's small voice chirped. He seemed so happy...

"But please, we shall take you to your hotel" Jonghyun said, and showed off his pearly white teeth.

"YOU. **YOU!**" Sunmi pointed at Minho.

Minho seemed charismatic and quiet. Very mysterious.  
He seemed like the type of guy that Sunmi would definitely go for.  
It looked like he came straight out of a drama.

"BE MY HUSBAND, PLEEASE!" Sunmi yelled, running to Minho and hugging him.

Again, the chauffeur quickly pulled Sunmi away from Minho. What a fast reflex.

Minho just smiled and bowed without a response.

"Well, let us take you to the hotel shall we?" Key calmly said.

It looked like he didn't even notice that I existed.  
His eyes never met mine.  
Although it usually would.

We entered the limousine first, then the members. The chauffeur then closed the door for them.  
The inside of the limo was appeared way huger than it did from the outside.  
There were champagne glasses, a bar, LCD TV, speakers, everything.  
This limousine had so much more than my own house.

"Ready to go?" The chauffeur asked as he got comfortable in his seat.

"Yes driver, please take us to the hotel" Onew spoke up.

The limo started moving.

Sunmi, Minji and I all sat together opposite of SHINee, but Minji scurried across to Onew.

"Y-you look so much alike in your photos..." Minji nervously said.

I was sitting in my seat, not saying a word.

"A-AH! I forgot to introduce us! I am **foxy **Minji"

_Oh god_.

Minji overdid it. She sounded way too cocky.

"Ha, ha... foxy?" Onew nervously said.

"Yes. I'm a fox, you see?" Minji did all these movements that did _not_ represent a fox. At **all**. She was humiliating herself.

Sunmi giggled.

"And I am **luscious** Sunmi" Sunmi played along. She tried licking her lips seductively.

_Fail_.

I could tell the members looked creeped out.

"Heh... I see" Jonghyun nervously said.

Taemin seemed to just smile.

"I-I'm Jiyeon. Hello" I greeted as **normally** as I could.

"Hello Jiyeon" Minho smiled.

_Yes! Someone normal!_

* * *

We finally got to the hotel after an hour of embarrassment.

Out of all of the members, Minho seemed like a normal person. A normal, _civilised_ person.

Although, all of the members do seem very nice in their own way.  
Except _Key_.  
He hasn't been talking directly _to_ me. It looked like he was talking right _through_ me. I didn't think this was fair.

We got to our hotel room; number 249.

Onew opened the door for us, and as soon as we got inside. It looked amazing.  
The rooms were _amazing_. It was so neat. It was so shiny. The sun rays hit every _nice_ detail. It was like the room just came out of heaven.  
The colours really represented white snow, with other lovely colours contrasting.  
I was in love with the room. I was in such a daze.

After a while, the SHINee members gave us a tour of the hotel room.  
Every step I took, I felt I was melting.  
Minji was too much in a daze towards Onew. She was standing next to him the whole time he was giving the tour.

After the tour, the members offered to treat us lunch at a restaurant across the street from the hotel.  
Sunmi and Minji definitely said yes.  
But I wanted to find out what the hell was with Key's attitude.

The members walked outside the hotel room, and Sunmi and Minji hurriedly followed to catch up with their favourite members.  
But I decided to yank Key's wrist as a sign to _stop walking away from me_. I wanted ask about his attitude. **And **give him his money.

"Yes Jiyeon?" Key turned around, smiling.

He was different.

"I wanted to pay you back for ruining your phone" I sternly said.

"Oh, yes. Go ahead" Key innocently smiled, and waited.

I walked over to my luggage placed against my assigned bed. I leaned down to unzip the luggage and grabbed the wallet.  
I pulled out the envelope with the $420 I had for him.  
I beckoned him to come over, and he came over.

He seriously _was _different.  
His face looked a lot more innocent.  
His stance was a lot more stern.  
His shoulders were a lot less strong.

I gave him the money.

"How much is in here?" Key asked, looking at the envelope.

"$420" I proudly said.

"$420 for _my_ phone? _**Please**_, my phone is probably more than your house"

He changed back to his original self.  
His evil self.  
The side that _I_ know.

I sighed in relief.

"Man for a second I thought you were ignoring me like a bitch" I said.

"What, you don't want me to ignore you?" Key slyly said.

"You _like _me noticing you that much Jiyeon?" He stepped closer, and pushed me onto bed.

"You _want_ me to give you attention?" He climbed on top of me.

Although his old self is back.  
I was yet again frozen. The room seemed cold to me now.  
_Everything_ did.

"Well?" He smirked, moving towards my face.

"W-weell... I thought you would-" I was cut off by Key's touch.

His hand was at my thigh and slowly moving up and under my jumper.

"You have _got_ to get nicer clothes" He breathed onto my face.

_Mint_.

He slowly feeling my skin's warmth.

And my heart was racing. Fast.

Key licked his lips and kissed my neck.

And the room seemed like it was made for _us_.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **After reading fanfics I have gotten used to this site's system :D (Hopefully '''). I have also realised I have made some errors...  
Like Chapter 1... I missed out Jonghyun from the SHINee list. (IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. JONGHYUNSAUR FANS DON'T KILL ME **PLEASE**!). I have made other errors also but I hope you all forgive me! I can be quite a forgetful person sometimes!

**P.S: **I have also realised that I have been posting my other chapters as new stories... rather than keeping this one story. (What a stuff-up). I will have to get used to this site... still.

**P.P.S: **This story might seem like its been lacking inspiration... I'm so sorry ;A;! But I swear... I will try make the next chapter better :'(  
Sniff. **THANKS FOR WAITING!**

**P.P.P.S: **Also thank you for the **reviews**, and **favourites**. You guys are lovely ^-^ Thank you also for the tips and constructive criticisms when necessary. I am sorry for not posting but really, waking up to new emails from you guys make me happy :D Thanks again!

* * *

_He slowly felt my skin's warmth._

_And my heart was racing. Fast._

_Key licked his lips and kissed my neck._

_And the room seemed like it was made for us._

But then I was back into reality. The world's weight collapsed on me. _His _weight was on me. And I kicked him off.  
And I heard an '_oomf_' release from his well-sculptured lips.  
But when I looked at him, he was licking his lips seductively.

"Your skin tastes of lavender Jiyeon" He breathed, licking his fingers like a cat.

_Really? I always thought that I smelt of sweat, but **thanks **for trying to be cool about it._

Oh I'm so feminine.

Key walked slowly towards me, then jumped onto the bed and I had to scurry back towards the back of the bed, until I hit the wall... and there was a dead end.

His icy cold fingers touched my neck, and I shivered.  
The feeling was unstoppable when he touched me.

"C-Can you get off?" I yelled, trying to shove him off to the best of my abilities.

He placed his head against my neck and his hot breath was breathing against it.

"Obviously not Jiyeon. You see, I **want **you" He licked my neck tenderly and twinkled his fingers on my collarbone.

"I **want** your body Jiyeon," He continued.

I couldn't think. His breath was against my neck and every word he breathed out was the feeling of fantasy. I was being tricked, and I knew it, but somehow I wanted this moment to last forever.  
**Even though I hated his guts.**

"Your body and my body tangled together as one. That intertwining sensation is really the only sensation I am craving about you Jiyeon"

That was why he was after me the whole time?  
To make love? Wait. No. To have **sex**.  
To have sex with basically no strings attached during it.  
To have sex and basically not see each other again.  
And not see each other again... that was what I wanted the whole time, right...?  
Then why do I feel... sort of, empty? Sort of... lonely?  
What? **No**. Look at me ramble this nonsense.  
There is **no way** he will experience that 'intertwining sensation'. I am delicate. I am _pure_. And I am better than him.

I pushed him off. And I mean _really_ pushed him off.  
I got off the bed and stormed off the hotel room, not even looking back at Key's reaction.  
I quickly ran outside the hotel and looked for public toilets.  
I spotted one across the road and headed straight into it, and I checked my appearance.

I _don't _look dull like I normally do. My skin is somehow radiating with pink.  
I quickly washed my face and checked my face again. Now my skin just looks like it's radiating with pink... and wet.  
_Fuck_.  
I crawled my fingers down my neck, and spotted something bright red, as if I was bleeding.  
My eyes went wide-eyed and I leaned in closer to the mirror.  
**WHAT**. H-H-He gave me a _hickey_! A _lovebite_! _Whatever_ you call those things.

"Shit" I said to myself.

"Looks like I'll have to hide this somehow..."

I realized that since I walked off on Key, I didn't bring anything with me. I didn't even bring my basic make-up kit to help me on something like this...

I panicked.

If I went back now, Key would still be there.  
But worse... if I didn't go back now... _everyone_ else will be...

I dashed out of the public toilets, back into the hotel, and back into the hotel room.  
I ran to my bed to find whether my luggage was still there.  
But it wasn't.  
I panicked some more. I looked around the room. And I realized Key wasn't here.  
I jumped onto the bed and I huffed and puffed to get my breath back from all that running.  
As my breath was starting to slow down, my eyes were slowly shutting. I was clearly tired. And I thought that I deserve a break from all what has happened.  
So I shut my eyes, and dreamt off to a blank space.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a soft, gentle snicker.  
The surroundings was still the same as when I last saw it. Clean, and neat. But it was still daylight.

"Good morning Jiyeon"

That familiar sly voice...

I quickly arose from my bed, and looked around the room.  
I couldn't see _him_.  
Neither could I feel my wrists.

I looked down at my hands. They were tied.

_What the fuck?_

I quickly tried untying my wrists. I wanted my hands to breathe god dammit.  
Oh my god I'm going to kill-

"You must be delighted to see your present, _dear_" Key snickered, walking into the room and smoothly walking towards me.

"Why did you tie me up?" I yelled, frustrated at the amount of knots.

Key jumped onto the bed and placed his fingertips on my chin, and forced me to look into his eyes.

"So you won't run away again" He whispered.

He licked his lips and looked straight into my eyes filled with desire.  
His eyes were sparkling, like a lion was watching his prey.

He grasped onto my shoulders, and I flinched.  
I couldn't move to stop Key. My hands were really struggling.  
He leaned in closer, and his eyes were slowly closing, but still were looking into me.

"I'm going to make sure you'll be mine tonight" He breathed, and kissed me harshly. So harshly that I fell backwards, but he still was pushing against me.

"Mmph!" I couldn't speak passed the movements of Key's lips.

He inserted his tongue into my mouth and I gasped.  
His warm tongue explored around my mouth, and I tasted something so surreal... and oh-so new.  
The kiss, I could feel, was so steamy. His breath and my breath mingled with each other and my temptation ended up giving in.  
I kissed back with the same amount of effort he was putting in, ignoring the fact that my wrists were tied together.  
He kept swirling his tongue inside my mouth, but then removed his lips from mine and kissed my ear.  
I couldn't help but moan. The sensation I was feeling was so hot, and... I couldn't describe it. It was hot and I just wanted this fire inside me to let go.  
He trailed down my neck with his tongue. I shivered, but I couldn't help but enjoy every minute.  
As his tongue was playing around my neck and collar bone, his hand slipped under my shirt, and I flinched.

"Don't worry Jiyeon... just relax" He breathed again.

And I did. I relaxed.  
When he said those words I just felt like I could trust him.

He pulled off my shirt and his mouth quickly covered my bare stomach. He stroked the area of my rib cage and my back arched up so high.  
This was way too much for me to handle.

"Untie me" I whispered softly, choking out my words.

Key was busy kissing my stomach, but he let out a soft moan.

"Mmm?"

"Untie me" I whispered again, but louder.

Key looked up and smirked.

"You're not going to run away now are you?" He asked, teasing me by running his fingers up and down my chest.

"N-No" I moaned.

The way he touched me gave me chills down my spine. And this applied to _every_ touch. He would give me a light touch, and even that would make me go ballistic. And I was confused as to why I felt this way. Was it because I have never been touched like this before? Was it because I was too _pure_ and _naive_ to feel these kind of emotions in the past?

Key kissed his way up to my shoulders, and down my arms.  
Slowly, he removed what was tying my hands together.  
And instantly, my arms wrapped around Key's neck. Everything was moving fast.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my neck, getting all the sensitive spots.  
I quickly unbuttoned his shirt, fiddling around the buttons.

It _was_ embarrassing at first because I was unsure as to why our bodies were moving so quickly. But what mattered _at the moment _was I wanted him so bad. These new feelings were overwhelming me so much that I just wanted him all to myself.

Finally unbuttoned, Key tossed his shirt aside, and obviously his body was _goddamn sexy_. He was lean, but you could tell he was muscular, but not _too_ muscular. His shoulders were broad, and very well structured. It certainly did make him appear dominant.  
We traded body warmth, and we both knew we wanted each other so bad. Everything was so fast-paced, our breaths were quick, but hot, and our bodies rubbed against each other in ecstasy.

While we were trading body warmth, he undid my bra. I felt so exposed to him, but I didn't care. I didn't care what was happening around me. I just didn't care about my logical reasoning. I just wanted _him_.

His strong and large hand covered one of my breasts instantly, and his fingers played with my erect nipple. I couldn't help but moan out loud.  
He found my reaction rather amusing, and he smirked at me. I just wanted to melt.  
While his hand was playing with one of my breasts, his mouth covered my other breast.  
His breath was hot, and my nipples were erect. At first he was sucking my breast, and these feelings shivered down my back. And it overwhelmed me.  
I could suddenly feel the exposure of his warm and wet tongue on my breast.  
My body gave a jolt. And I just felt like I could explode in this moment right here.

Key looked up while toying with my breasts.  
"_I want to go in you Jiyeon_" He breathed.

I felt the warm breath come out of his tongue, and I just didn't care about being a virgin anymore. I didn't care if he went in me.  
I wanted him **now**.

"P-Please" I moaned, gripping onto his bare back.

Key shifted himself in a position where he could see me as a whole. And then he gave me a sly smile.  
While I was there lying on my back, I felt so vulnerable. _Vulnerable and pleasured_.

Key leaned in and bit my ear gently, then whispered,

"_Then undo my belt_".

My ear tingled, and I shivered once again.  
With an order like that, I definitely could not refuse.  
I leaned forward towards Key.  
His arms were wide opened, and when I leaned in to undo his belt, he hugged me. And I froze.  
He gave me a genuine hug. One of those hugs where someone could never let you go, and you just felt _safe_.  
I let go of Key's belt, and tried wrapping my arms around him, and leaned my head against his chest.  
And I heard the most amazing sound ever... his heartbeat.

**"WE'RE BACK!"**

From the other room, Minji and the others were already back from their lunch. And they were obviously wondering where me and Key went, and why we didn't go with them.

I quickly let go of Key, as he did with me.  
We dashed over to our clothes and quickly, and speedily put them on.

"Shit, shit, _shit_!" I whispered to myself, quickly putting my top on.

Key quickly fixing his belt, and putting his top back on too.

Luckily we didn't go _all the way_, otherwise we would have to put more clothes on...

"JIYEON?" Minji yelled.

I could hear her walking over.

"O-OVER HERE!" I yelled, quickly fixing my hair.

I dashed over to fixing the bed, and Key walked over to the closet and pretended he was looking for new change of clothes.

And finally, Minji and Sunmi were at my door.

"Man, you guys missed out on the most delicious lunch!" Sunmi sang, her face glowing with joy.

"What's up with you Jiyeon?" Sunmi said, staring at my face.

"H-huh?" I asked, pretending that I didn't know what she was talking about.

"You look super tired!" Minji interrupted, staring at my face also.

"I-I... I don't know what you're talking about?" I tried saying as confused as I could. Obviously I was failing at this.

"I was helping her put away some stuff for her room" Key sighed.

He sounded so convincing.  
He said it so cool...

"She got tired afterwards" Key continued, looking towards me.

His eyes gave me a shot of uncontrollable emotion.  
It was hard to explain. It was as if my heart stopped for a bit. But my heart stopping felt... good?  
I was confused myself.

"But..."

Key walked towards me.

_Oh no..._

Minji, Sunmi and the rest of SHINee were watching us.

_Oh crap, don't..._

Key grabbed my waist, and pulled him close towards me.

"But I shall be announcing Jiyeon mine at our concert" Key smirked at me, then at the others.

_FUCK_.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hai! I had plan this chapter for a while. So it is out faster than my other usual chapters ^-^. Again please bear my slow, slow updates... But I appreciate you guys! You guys are **lovely** ^-^.

* * *

_Key grabbed my waist, and pulled him close towards me._

_"But I shall be announcing Jiyeon mine at our concert" Key smirked at me, then at the others._

_FUCK__._

No. No. No.  
This could _not_ be happening in front of my friends.  
Even worse… Key's friends.

I watched their facial expressions. All of them were shocked. Their facial muscles did not move. They literally looked like they come out of the painting '_The Scream_'.

"J-J-J-Jiyeon…?" Minji stuttered, looking at me quite surprised.

"It's not what you think!" I defended myself by pushing Key away.

"I'm not _his_" I stated clearly.

"Aren't you?" Key sneakily looked at me, as if he knew something.

"If I recalled just few minutes ago-"

"THAT YOU WERE HELPING ME UNPACK, YES" I Interrupted.

At the moment, my heart was beating fast, as if my heart was urgent for a curfew. I did not like this feeling. Key _always_ had it his way.

"I'm sure if Jiyeon says she's not yours, then she isn't Key" Minho quietly said in the background.

_Oh my god, finally, the __**normal**__ member!_

"Nobody asked for _your_ opinion Minho" Key snapped.

Whoa. This was definitely a different side to Key.

"If you're going to announce it to the world then clearly I have rights too" Minho calmly said, eyeing on Key.

They both were eyeing each other down.  
Having a competition in who could stare down the other the most.

Have they always had this bond?  
I remember back at home, nobody on TV, twitter, tumblr or facebook mentioned about Minho and Key having such an abnormal bond.

I wasn't the only one thinking this.  
Minji and Sunmi were both as shocked as I was.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Jiyeon's mine, and _that's final_" Key firmly said, pulling me close towards him, pushing through SHINee and my friends, and out the door with him.

"H-hey!" I squealed, trying to get out of Key's grasp,

"Wh-What are you doing!" I yelped at the pain of his grasp.

It was firm, hard, and _angry_.

"Taking us somewhere" Key roared, walking even faster.

"O-OI!" I yelled, finally pushing Key away.

I was angry now, and irritated at Key's immature behavior.

"Why are you so **angry**?" I yelled.

"I am **not**" He yelled back.

Clearly, he was.

"Alright, fine, then I guess I'll just head back to the hotel" I said.

I didn't care what he thought of me now.  
I was back in the reality that he was a stupid and stubborn bitch.  
And I couldn't believe I almost had forgotten about it when we had our moment…

"Heh" He laughed.

"Go ahead. It doesn't matter. Because…" Key walked in closer towards me and grabbed my chin to look at him.

Not 'lightly touched' my chin, but **grabbed**.

"You're mine no matter where you go" He whispered, and walked off, outside the hotel.

My breath stopped for a second, then I was slammed hard on reality.

_Fuck how does he always get it his damn way?_

I was frustrated, and stormed back up to the hotel room.  
I walked into the room, and slammed the door shut. Hard.  
Then I realized that his room didn't consist of me alone.  
But I did not hear any laughs, or yelling, or _anything_.  
It was quiet… too quiet.

I looked around the room.  
Empty, and clean.  
I then walked into my room, and there was a male-like figure sitting on my bed, with his back towards me.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Jiyeon"

It was Minho.

"Oh, hey!" I smiled, sitting next to him, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Minho asked.

He sure was nice.  
Unlike that bitch Key.

"Nah, nothing. Thanks for asking though" I smiled again.

I could tell he was wearing subtle cologne.  
And his charismatic atmosphere really overtook the room.  
It was such a different aura than Key's.

Minho was quiet.  
But then I felt a light touch on my neck.

"A-ah…" I gasped at his cold hand running down my neck.

"Don't move" He whispered.

He pulled my top down a bit, and I remained calm.

"Why is this spot on your neck so red?" Minho asked cluelessly.

_Oh shit. The hickey. I completely forgotten about it._

"O-Oh. I accidentally, uh, poked something quite large into it. Ha-ha…" I fake laughed, trying to sound convincing.

Minho retracted his hand and just sat there.  
He was so mysterious.

"Well, I better get going" Minho said.

"Wait, where are the others?" I asked.

"They're out to karaoke" He answered, straightforwardly.

"How come you're not there with them?" I asked.

"Because I would figure you would come back Jiyeon" Minho gently said.

I was amazed as his amount of generosity and etiquette. He really seemed so… normal.

"But I'm worried for you" Minho said, leaning in towards me.

"W-wha?" I asked, shuffling backwards.

"I'm worried about that mark"

"I-It's just a big bruise Minho!" I laughed softly.

"No… that's _his_ mark"

Minho leaned in, kissed my neck, but then there was a sharp sensation afterwards.  
It hurt, like hell.

"A-AH" I screamed, trying to push him away.

But Minho clinged on. I could feel him sucking on a different spot on my neck.  
His teeth and mouth let go of my neck. He blew it gently and stood up off the bed.

"Now you have _my_ mark" And he left the room. Just like that.

_Civilized my arse_.

If I wasn't me, then someone else in my position would be going crazy over my position. They would_ enjoy_ having the pain of Key's and Minho's teeth sunken into their necks, they would _enjoy_ their time with SHINee, and they would feel like they were in _heaven_.  
For me? I hate this. I hate this shit I'm dealing with.  
I'm a _pure_ girl, and I'm getting manipulated into these situations. For me, I feel like I'm in _hell_.

My hand was shaking.  
I lightly touched the hot, and painful spot Minho bit on. As soon as I touched it, it felt like I was touching fire. It burned. A lot.

I just sat there in silence.  
I just wanted to cry.  
Why am I feeling like this?

* * *

I looked in front of the mirror in the bathroom.  
2 spots from 2 different people  
on 1 neck.

I sighed and tried dab cold water with a tower on the spots.

"Ack!"

It burned.

I had no choice but to wear a thick scarf around my neck.

Key's mark was on the bottom of my neck, where it was just about to reach the collar bone, while Minho's was on top of Key's.  
I hated this.  
I just felt like a slut thinking about it.

I patted the scarf on the neck, and left the bathroom.  
I was back in my room; my temporary solace.  
I lied down on my bed and placed my arm on my forehead.

How many days were there left?  
_Oh, only about 2 long arse nights still.  
_How long would I need to put up with this?  
_About 48 hours only.  
_What if someone were to see the hickeys on my neck?  
_You're pretty much screwed._

I squirmed on my bed. I was punching the sheets, mattress and pillows.  
But then a thought struck me.

Key and I... on this bed...

_OH MY GOD_.

I punched the bed even harder.

"How could I **do that**?" I yelled, flopping myself around the bed.

"How could I let **that **happen?"

"Let what happen?" It was a familiar voice.

_Key?_

Minho walked into the room, followed by the others. _Except Key_.

Where was Key?

"A-A-A-Ahh..." I stuttered.

I always end up in these kind of situations.

"Nothing, ha-ha!" I nervously said.

"Well it better be nothing. Hurry up and get changed. SHINee are leaving now" Sunmi smiled. She was weirdly calm.

"Why do you have to leave **now**?" Minji whinged, clinging onto Onew.

Onew automatically shuffled to the side, attempting to flick Minji off without being rude.

"We have a concert to rehearse for tonight" Onew gently smiled, showing off his white and dazzling teeth.

_So shiny..._

"Key has granted you the permission to be able to see us backstage, so don't fret" Jonghyun explained.

Minji and Sunmi were completely all over them.

Minho was silent, and didn't say a word. He just stood there, watching me.  
I was a bit intimidated.

"Good-bye all. Nice meeting you" Onew spoke for all of them, and one by one, they left the door.

* * *

Room service. Such bliss.  
I looked at all the food we ordered via room service. It seriously was exquisite, and I was definitely hungry.  
However for some reason Minji and Sunmi were awfully quiet to me.

I picked up my chopsticks.

"Thank you for the meal" I spoke, and dug in.

"Jiyeon,"

It was Sunmi. Finally, someone talking.

"What's this about you and Key?" She asked.

Since I had to do a bit of explaining, I was sure they were worried or confused. But there was no way in hell I was going to tell them... and that was a promise to myself.  
Even though they're my friends, I really don't want them to think that I have an interest in SHINee when I don't. I pretty much still dislike them.  
But...

"_I'm just a fan... nothing more_" I explained simply and quietly.

I ate away on the fish that was presented to me.

"A fan?" Minji asked.

"Since when? I always thought you hated SHINee"

"Well, I guess... ever since we came here I felt like we were uh, a family?" I lied.

I just wanted to eat.

Minji and Sunmi looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Whatever you say Jiyeon" Sunmi smiled.

And since then we all ate peacefully.

I lied to them.  
But it was fine by me... I hope.

I touched the scarf wrapped around my neck.

* * *

I closed my door shut and tucked myself into bed, still having the scarf on.  
It was midnight. And Sunmi and Minji were in their own beds, in their own rooms.  
_Bliss_.

I turned off the light and I looked outside the window. It was dark.  
I kept the blankets close towards me. And all I could think about was the scent that Key left on the very same bed.  
His smell, his breath, his body...

I shook my head. I convinced myself that Key was a bitch, and he will always be that way.  
After all, we only met coincidentally by his broken phone.  
He wouldn't even take the earnings I made to pay back for his phone.  
What kind of low person does that?

I sighed, and closed my eyes.  
And I was off into my dreamland.

* * *

The birds were chirping. The sun was glaring on my window. And the clouds were so puffy white, with the blue skies assisting their prescence.  
I loved this kind of environment.  
And today, nothing shall stand in my way!

I got out of bed only to notice that there was a note on my closet.  
It read,  
'_SHINee concert on tonight! Be there Jiyeon! We wanted to wake you up, but me and Sunmi dashed off to find some ultra-awesome clothes and make-up.  
We knew you hated shopping so we left without ya! We'll be back soon before the concert, promise.  
Love,  
Minji xx_'.

I sighed. Typical for them to go shopping on such an insignificant event.  
Well, since they were gone, I decided to use the time for relaxation. The weather was great after all.

I looked down on my outfit.  
Still the same clothes worn from last night. Good.

I walked out of my room into the living room. I wanted to watch some TV.

"Yo"

Of course...

"What are you doing here Key" I sighed.

I couldn't care less anymore.

"Little girl not worried where I disappeared off to?"

"Leave me alone"

I walked over to the TV and slumped myself onto the couch.

"It's beautiful weather today and I'm on my break. How about we-"

"No"

"Well... I have no choice then"

Key sat on the couch with me, but leaned in.

"Why are you even wearing this damn scarf?" He smirked, whispering in my ear.

I tried shuffling backwards.  
I really didn't want to be under his spell again.

He licked my ear, but then bit on my ear lobe.  
He blew it gently.  
And I shivered.

"It's such a nice weather. The less clothes the better Jiyeon" He teased me, and slowly tried unwrapping the scarf.

"**NO!**" I pushed him off, but he clung onto me.

He will see Minho's mark...

Key smirked at me.

"What is that face Jiyeon? Didn't you say **you wanted me**?" Key teased me again.

His leg rubbed up against me and I couldn't move.  
I was at the border of pleasure and reality.  
If I give in now, I can't head back to reality any time soon.

Key took off the scarf.  
But he froze.

And I knew exactly why.

"So... who's this on your neck?" Key said, with a bit of anger in his voice.

"No... no one's" I hesitantly answered.

"Whose is it?" He was growling now.

"Why should it matter to you?" I growled back.

"You're right. It doesn't" Key stood up and grabbed his coat.

And just like that. He left.  
He left me. Alone.

Ha-ha... what's this...?  
I've felt this before...  
but why am I crying now?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Why helloou~! I am here! And... I know I have said this so many times, but _thank you_ so much for your patience.  
I am at my last few months of my schooling, and soon I will be able to post many more chapters! :)

Must I repeat myself? **THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORTT!**

* * *

_And just like that. He left._

_He left me. Alone._

_Ha-ha... what's this...?  
I've felt this before...  
but why am I crying now?_

The feeling of neglect and loneliness overwhelmed me and I couldn't help but feel the heat of my tears swirling down my cheeks.  
I placed a hand on my cheek.

"Why am I crying…?" I asked myself, wiping the tears off my face.

I sighed, sat back on the couch and turned on the TV.

'_Tonight, here in Japan, __**SHINee**__ will be playing __**live**__ in front of hundreds of people in front of this very stadium!'_

I rolled my eyes.

How ironic. Key walks off on me. I turn on the TV and there's more SHINee? Seriously, I have had _enough_ SHINee.  
I don't _care_ if they're playing live. I just want this damn concert to be over and done with.

'_**Fan**__: OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU JONGHYUN OPPA! PLEASE TELL ME YOU LOVE KEY!_'

The fan from the TV was screaming like crazy in the background.

I scoffed in disgust and turned off the TV.

I hate this.  
Time please hurry up.

* * *

It was about 5pm, and I was just lazing around waiting for Minji and Sunmi to come back from shopping.

_Damn they take a long time._

The concert started at 7:30pm, but it takes a while to get to the stadium. Especially since we were foreign in Japan, and we were going to take _public transport_.  
Yup, public transport.  
Who knew, right? Minji won first place, and we get taken to the concert by public transport. That's dodgy as hell.

I looked down at the clothes I was wearing.  
I should seriously get dressed. But… y'know, I'm not going to. Ha. Suck on that SHINee bitc-

"We're back~!" The duplets sung as they entered the lounge room… where I was bumming around the whole, entire, freaking time.

"And where have you guys been?" I interrogated, crossing my arms.

"Oh we have a legitimate reason as to why we have taken so long!" Minji danced over to me with a shopping bag.

_Oh god, no_.

Minji shoved her hand in the shopping bag and flopped out a short, sleeveless black dress with subtle sequin details along the top of the bust. Nothing else special.  
I guess it was your average 'little black dress' look.

"No." I stated, looking away.

"I am _not_ wearing that"

"Oh, _come on_ Jiyeon. Do you know how expensive this dress was?" Sunmi groaned, jumping up and down in anticipation.

I stared at the dress head to toe.  
Looked like an ordinary black… thing made out of materials.

"Seriously, this dress couldn't have been expensive" I said, still looking at the dress.

"Just at least try it on once, yeah? We have matching heels and a coat for you also!" Minji giggled.

"We wanted you to dress up with us!" Sunmi, too, giggled.

I sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'll try it on."  
They are my friends after all.

After 5 minutes, I walked out to the lounge room and stood there, vulnerable.  
I didn't like the freedom of my legs and arms, just _everywhere_.  
I was never used to wearing dresses, nor skirts. I only strictly stuck to jeans, shorts, you know, all those covering-up clothing.

"Wooooooow!" Minji stood up, and pointed at me.

"Didn't I tell you this dress would have perfectly matched Jiyeon?" Minji cried happily, jumping up and down while staring at Sunmi.

Sunmi's expression reminded me of a fish. Her mouth was wide-opened, and she was definitely wide-eyed.  
She looked too speechless to say anything.

"Wow Jiyeon. You look seriously beautiful in that" Sunmi manage to choke out, still staring at me.

I looked down at myself. I was bare-legged, bare-armed… I was just, bare. And I really didn't like the feel of it.

"Do I really have to-" I started to say.

"Oh don't worry Jiyeon. After we put you all together like a doll, you'll look fantastic!" Minji interrupted.

"Seriously Jiyeon, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. You might as well get dressed up" Sunmi smiled.

* * *

Sunmi whipped her camera out and wanted to take a mirror shot of all of us dressed up for SHINee's live concert tonight.  
Minji was wearing a royal blue dress with frills at the bottom. It was a sleeveless, but she wore a large, fluffy coat that made her look abnormally rich. She did her hair up high and curled the ends of her hair. She really did look like someone going to a party.  
Sunmi, on the other hand was going casual. She wore high-waisted buttoned shorts with a simple tank top underneath. She wore a large knitted cardigan on top. Her hair? She left her hair down. She didn't want to go all-out since it was only a concert. _Wish I wore the casual outfit though_.  
And lastly, me. I really didn't have a say in what I wanted to wear or look like. Minji and Sunmi just dressed me up as if I was a doll. I wore the black dress, and on top was a leather jacket. They left my hair out and curled only the ends. Apparently it made me look more 'cuter'. Ugh, yuck.

Really, all of this for a concert? My friends are sure crazy.

"3, 2, 1. Say 'cheese'!" Sunmi smiled, taking the shot with her camera.

"It's really time for us to go" I huffed, wanting to get out of the stuffy bathroom.

"Yes, yes, let us go!" Minji squealed.

Minji, Sunmi and I scurried downstairs of the hotel. The tram we were meant to take was due around 5 minutes, and it takes at least 3 minutes to get down the hotel.

"Shit, shit, shit guys. We might be late" I huffed, checking the time while running down.

We hurriedly ran down the stairs, and out the hotel entrance.  
And our worst nightmare happened… the tram left right in front of our eyes.

"Nooo!" Minji cried, staring at the tram leaving in horror.

"WELL, looks like we can't get to the concert in time. And if we waited for the next tram, the concert would be CROWDED as, so let's just not go! Ha-ha!" I said, about to go back into the hotel.

"WAIT" Sunmi squealed.

Minji and I paused. We heard music coming towards our direction.  
The music was approaching faster, and faster.  
And to our surprise, a limousine drove up in front of us.

"Hello ladies" A voice called out.

The driver's window went down and there was SHINee's chauffeur, smiling.

"Would you ladies like a ride?" The chauffeur offered, still smiling.

Sunmi and Minji's eyes glowed.

"OH MY GOD, HECK YES!" They both squealed and opened the door into the limousine

I sighed and got in the limo carefully, and _politely_. Not _rudely_.

"Yes, yes, yes! We are _so_ lucky to have you here!" Sunmi squeaked at the chauffeur.

"My pleasure" The chauffeur bowed to the rear mirror, indicating the bow was at us.

"**SHINee concert here we come!**" Minji and Sunmi squealed together.

And obviously, I sighed at them.

* * *

We sat at our front row seats of the stadium.

Lucky for us, we didn't get here too late, nor did we get here too early.

"Aaaah! We get to see them again!" Minji squealed.

_Ugh, I don't want to see Key at this rate_.

After 30 minutes of anticipation, 2 celebrity MCs came out, smiling brightly and confidently.

"Hello everryybodyy~!" They both said, smiling at the audience.

I looked at Minji and Sunmi.  
They are both so happy.  
I wish I was _that_ happy also.

"Today, here, is SHINee's live concert!" 1 MC said, grabbing tightly on his microphone.

"Yes, it is! In this segment, we would like to introduce each members of SHINee before the performance actually starts" The other MC explained.

"Shall we introduce them? Onew! Jonghyun! Key! Taemin! Minho!" Both MCs shouted happily.

And with that the crowd went _**nuts**_!  
All of the members of SHINee stepped out onto the stage with smiling faces. Their colourful skinny jeans were really eye-capturing.

I could tell all of them had eye-liner on. Except Key. He had some glitter around the outsides of his eyes. Well, his make-up was a lot more stronger than the others. It almost resembled face paint. But I guess that's why he's known as 'Diva Key'.

I couldn't help but really like how Key looked on the stage though.  
His eyes were glowing, and mysterious. He seemed almost charismatic. And also- wait. No. No. No.  
What am I saying? Ha. He's only like this on stage. Other than that, he's pure evil. He's too cruel to be that 'glamorous'. Why would _any _girl like him. Ugh.

"Ha-ha, funny that you asked that "Key laughed.

Everyone squealed at his deep, and seductive chuckle.

"I recently met a girl-"

"**AHH! KEY OPPA, I LOVE YOUU!**" The crowd was on fire. Literally everywhere I could hear "KEY" this and "KEY" that. Just shut the fuck up.

"A-ha-ha-ha. Unfortunately we are to cancel this segment as the crowd is going wild" The MC nervously laughed, trying to work around the audience.

"And here is their latest song, _Lucifer_!" The MC both announced and scurried off stage.

The blasting music came up, and all of SHINee put on their 'different' personas.  
Onew with his smiling face.  
Taemin with his cheeky smile.  
Minho with his charismatic look.  
Jonghyun with his gentleness.  
And Key with his seductive winks.  
They all looked good together. They all danced, and sung cohesively together. And as a matter a fact, they were quite _amazing_.

The whole time Sunmi and Minji were one with the crowd, and I was in my own little world observing SHINee.  
I stared at all of them while they were dancing to their song. And Key was the one that was most eye-capturing. He looked _sexy_, he looked like he was having _fun_. And I was smiling for him.  
I really was blown away by his stage performance.

"_Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic.  
Keobu halsu eobneun neoye maryeokeun Lucifer_"  
They all sung together the last line and stood very still in a pose until the music finished.

Then again, the crowd went crazy.  
And I was back into reality.

"EEEEEEEE!~" Sunmi and Minji jumped up and down like little school kids.  
I shook my head and smiled at them.

Then all of a sudden, everyone screamed. And it wasn't fangirl-screaming, but it was _actual_ screaming.  
I quickly looked up back at SHINee. And I too gasped.

Minho was on the floor, covering his eye in agony. And Key looked furious with his fist clenched.  
And I could already imagine the scene that had happened.  
Key looked like he was about to land another blow, but the MCs ran towards Key, stopping him.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Minho yelled in pain.

Key didn't say a word, and left the stage.

"I… I'm sorry everybody, but looks like the performance will have to be cancelled tonight. We are sorry for this inconvenience, and we will send further details about this delay soon" The MC improvised nervously, obviously impacted by the shock.

Sunmi and Minji were also in shock, just as much as I was.

_Shit, poor Minho_.

"MINHO" I yelled through the loud ass audience.

Obviously my small voice wouldn't get passed the audience, but I kept trying anyway.

"MINHO!" I yelled louder on the top of my lungs.

I was scared for Minho. I was terribly worried for him.

I looked left to right, and found a way to get onto the stage to comfort Minho.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Minji yelled, grabbing my arm before I took off.

"I'm worried for Minho" I sternly said.

"The ambulance will be coming soon!" Minji yelled again.

The audience started to leave the stadium, soon leaving Minji, Sunmi and I the only audience in the stadium.

I dashed towards Minho on the stage with the doctors that were now already there.

I took a look at Minho, and he looked like he was in much pain.

"Minho, you'll be okay" I kept repeating, not knowing what to do.

I just knew that I was worried for him.

"I know, now that you're here" Minho choked on his words.

And I was in awe. 'Now that you're here'?  
I didn't know whether I was happy that he said those words.  
But I didn't think too much of it.

_Please be okay_…

"Excuse me young lady, but we will have to take Minho to the hospital now, so if you could please…" One of the doctors stated, not finishing his sentence. But I knew what he was going to say anyway.

"Of course…" I moved away from Minho and sat at the corner of the stage, near the backstage.

I couldn't be bothered dealing with my friends. I know it sounds bad, but I didn't.  
I didn't know what to feel. All I knew was that I wished for him to be okay.

"Jiyeon…" A whisper.

"Jiyeon…" Again.

I looked towards the whisper, and out of the blue, I saw Key in a dark corner.  
He must have been there the whole time.

I felt pissed off at him, and was contemplating whether I should follow the voice or not.  
But in the end I did.

I walked towards Key and there I stood, right in front of him. Again.  
Pissed off.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You look terrible in that dress" Key said, eyeing me.

I scoffed in disgust.

"Is that what you called me over for?" I asked, looking away from this sparkly-looking Key.

"You need to wear longer dresses. People can see your hideous legs" Key further insulted me.

I huffed.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" I asked in a serious voice.

I was _so_ close to murdering him.

Out of nowhere, Key grabbed my neck and pulled me towards him.  
I wasn't choking, but I wasn't breathing normally either.

I tried to get Key's strong hand off my neck. But everything I tried, I would just hurt myself more under his grip.

"What do _I_ want?" Key looked into my struggling eyes.

"I told you what I wanted" Key growled, licking his lips.

"_Get this hideous dress off __**now**_"

Key automatically let my neck free and took my jacket off. And I was standing there frozen and sleeveless.  
I was surprised no one noticed where I disappeared off to.

"Ugh, what _hideous_ shoulders" Key licked the side of my neck down to my shoulders"

"Ah!" I groaned in pleasure when he lightly bit my collarbone.

"Now that Minho has touched you, where are your other _hideous_ features?"

Key's personality really resembled an angry wolf, looking for a meal.  
And I was his prey.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Boo! Alright, so reason why I have classified this story as **M** is because of possible future... y'know-whats. Well... you'll find out.

So anyway, enjoy the story! I don't have anything else to say except that _you guys are wonderful_. ^ ^

* * *

_"Ugh, what hideous shoulders" Key licked the side of my neck down to my shoulders"_

_"Ah!" I groaned in pleasure when he lightly bit my collarbone._

_"Now that Minho has touched you, where are your other hideous features?"_

_Key's personality really resembled an angry wolf, looking for a meal._  
_And I was his prey._

He was still biting at my bare skin. But it wasn't one of those playful bites. It was furious. Filled with anger. Something that I have not felt with Key before.

"Mmph!" Key slapped his hand against my mouth to keep me from speaking.

I felt horrible. I felt so vulnerable. This doesn't feel right... but at the same time it does.

My shocked eyes were always looking at Key. I tried watching him like a hawk to keep myself in reality. I didn't want to drift off to dreamland. Once I enter dreamland... that's it... my life would become one with Key's without me realizing.  
But reality wasn't working for me. The way Key touched me was violent, but also caring. His eyes were enraged with anger, but also with sweet sincerity.  
Oh Key... which one is you?

Key leaned in towards my face.

"Don't say a thing. Let your friends leave" Key whispered.

He then licked my jawline, trailing his tongue down my neck and to my collarbone.  
It felt like ecstasy. I had shivers up the back of my spine, and butterflies swarming in my stomach. I was about to die.

"Because of you clouding up my thoughts, I couldn't do my part in the concert tonight. I wasn't able to satisfy _their_ needs" Key hissed, fumbling his empty hand against my waist up and down.

Behind Key's hand, my mouth was needing to be released. I needed to express this pain _and_ pleasure I was feeling. I needed to let it out.

"While you were on my mind, **Minho** came up" Key pinched my waist, pushing his hand more firmly down my mouth.

_Ah!_

"And because of _him **and** you_, I became _this_" Key growled, pushing me against the wall and firmly pressing his body towards mine.

I could feel his heartbeat. His warmth.  
And his anger.

"Now I need you to tell me, **where else has Minho touched you?**" Key hissed, releasing his hand away from my mouth and abruptly slamming my hands against the wall.

His face was an inch away from mine.

I was breathing loudly.

"N-no where..." I breathed, taking deep breaths.

"**LIES!**" Key angrily yelled. However that yell was unable to alert my friends that I disappeared. Indeed, he was being careful of his volume.

Key leaned down and let his teeth exposed to my dress. His teeth gripped onto my dress and pulled it down.

"Ah!" I tried setting my arms free, but I couldn't.

I was powerless.

Key didn't need to look twice and licked my chest area, swirling his tongue around.  
He let his teeth did all the work.  
And his arms were doing a good damn job in letting my stay still.

I wanted to stay in reality. I wanted to stay in reality. Oh god, _please_ let me stay in reality.  
Once I drift off, I will most likely _like_, if not _love_ what Key is doing to me now.  
But if I keep my mindset at reality, I will definitely survive through this.

"Let **go** of me" I firmly said, trying to not show any pleasure in my voice.

"You like this Jiyeon. Don't deny it" Key snickered.

"JIYEON?"

_My friends_.

"JIYEON!"

_SUNMI! MINJI! I'M HERE! AT THE BACK OF THE STAGE, PLEASE COME GET ME!_

"JIYEON!"

Sunmi and Minji were yelling even louder, however they didn't even seem _close_ to where I was.

"Ugh, maybe she went home" I heard Sunmi mumbled.

"Maybe. She did seem worried about Minho" Minji mumbled back.

"We'll text her later. Want to go eat dinner somewhere?" Sunmi asked Minji.

And then after that, I heard their footsteps depart from my ears.  
They were leaving.  
They left.  
They were gone.

_FUCK. FUCK, DON'T LEAVE ME!_

"Ha, looks like you _do_ know your boundaries" Key smirked.

"If you did say anything-" Key leaned closer towards my mouth.

"I would have personally made you feel the balance between pain and pleasure" He breathed.

He then pressed his lips against my mouth.  
He was aggressive. And I could tell he wasn't going to hold back.  
I tried to keep my mouth physically shut, but Key just kept pressing his tongue inside my lips.

"Ugh, let me in" Key groaned against my mouth.

Should I let him in? Wait, no. I shouldn't.  
If I do, then I _will_ become one with Key. I _will_ never be this Jiyeon again. Instead, I will be Key's toy...  
Do I really want that? **No**.

I kept my mouth firmly shut.

"Fine" Key was angered.

"Have it your way then"

Key pressed himself even more against me.

"_Do you feel me_?" He asked mysteriously, rubbing himself against me slowly.

I could. I could feel him. And damn it felt so good...  
The idea that Key was right against me and what was separating us were our clothes was a bit frustrating for me.  
But I kept trying to convince myself that _this was **reality**, not dream land_.

Key's hands brushed up and down my arms, and he kept breathing hard... almost like he _wanted_ me.

"Do you want to have me to yourself?" Key whispered, coming closer towards me, his tongue circling his lips.

That's it. I couldn't take it.

I grabbed Key's head and practically bashed it towards mine.  
And I could feel Key flinch.  
I kissed him hard, letting go every emotion I have ever restricted myself.  
Key didn't hold back. He kissed just as heavily.  
He fondled my breasts and pinched my nipples.  
I ah'd at the action.  
While we were both kissing each other heavily, tongue circling each other's, hands feeling everywhere, we both were rubbing against each other. Up and down.  
We were both breathing heavily, and oh so quickly, like this was meant to happen.  
I was rubbing myself harder against _him_.

"Please, own me" I breathed out desperately, wanting the rest of my emotions go.

I could feel Key's smirk under my mouth.

"You'll never be who you once were" Key sighed, fondling my stomach and waist area.

"Ugh, just... please" I desperately called out.

"_Please own me Key!_" I shouted as confirmation.

The heat between us was unbearable, yet I liked it at the same time.  
We were both getting sweaty and so much more desperate.

"As you wish Jiyeon" Key slyly said.

I love it when it says my name like that.

Key quickly turned me around and was rubbing my waist seductively.  
He unzipped the back of my dress and slowly pulled it down, feeling my skin as it exposes.  
Key leaned down and licked the back of my shoulders and down towards my shoulder blades.  
Once Key's tongue was in contact with my skin, the sensation was screaming. It felt electric.  
I shivered as Key's tongue was moving in a circular motion.  
He let the dress sit halfway down my torso, showing only my top half.

I turned back to face Key.

"Ha, you have quite the bra Jiyeon" Key leaned in closer again and eyed me down.

Yes, if I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have worn a teddy-bear patterned bra with lace around the cup area.  
Just shut up and kiss me already.

"Kiss me" I commanded.

"Ha" Key smirked, grabbing my jaw and forcing me to look at him.

And I did. I did in fact look at him.  
Those eyes that felt mysterious to me the first time I saw him on a music video... those fiery eyes that I was so drawn to...

"_I focused on his eyes._  
_There was something about Key..._  
_that I can't put my finger on._"

And I realized that ever since that video, those very eyes have been watching over me. His presence was always there for me.  
From the very start, I disliked SHINee with a passion, and now, look at me, wanting this guy... wanting Key.

Key was staring right at me also. Sparkling fiery eyes as usual... as if he was always passionate.  
I raised my hand, almost shakily. I raised it up towards Key's beautiful and sharp jawline. I stroked his cheek slowly.  
I was holding back. I knew exactly why. I didn't want to let the rest of these caged emotions that I have neglected to leave. Because I was scared that _this_ would never happen again.  
Key didn't flinch, instead he rested his head towards my hand. Key stroked the line of my neck down slowly.  
This moment felt so intimate. So different... I couldn't help but ask,

"Do you love me Key?" I whispered, still looking at him.

Oh no. I let the emotions go.

"What?" Key scoffed, his eyes changing to anger.

I choked. That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for.

"D-do you love me?" I asked again, restricting myself again.

Key stepped away from me, and all of a sudden that tension between us grew.

"WHY would you ask such a question" Key asked out of anger.

"Especially in between something like _this_" Key shouted.

"I-... I thought all females reacted like this" I stuttered, choking back on tears.

I hate getting rejected.

"Put your dress back on" Key turned his back towards me and walked off.

I could hear his footsteps on the stage descending. Away from me.

I don't love Key... yet I asked such a question...  
My legs were shaky and I fell towards the ground.  
My whole body was trembling out of fear, rejection, all those negative emotions.

_What the hell have I done...?_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** YO! I have finished my final exams and thus, school! Yes! That means more room for this story ^ ^. I was really searching for inspiration to continue the story, but after watching anime, looking at images of Key (heh...), and gathering information, here I am with another story. I'm sorry if this was too short to make up for the time lost ;A;.  
I am so grateful you guys still follow my story even though I have been dead for a very long time T_T. *sniffsniff*. Thank you all so much.

**NOTE:  
**#manga = japanese comic (males tend to be mysterious and hot, hot, hot)  
#anime = japanese cartoon  
#oppa = Korean term tend to be used for 'older brother', but can be used for older guys.

* * *

_I hate getting rejected._

_"Put your dress back on" Key turned his back towards me and walked off._

_I could hear his footsteps on the stage descending. Away from me._

_I don't love Key... yet I asked such a question..._  
_My legs were shaky and I fell towards the ground._  
_My whole body was trembling out of fear, rejection, all those negative emotions._

_What the hell have I done...?  
_

I was left astray.  
I realized I was still standing on the silent stage. I shakily pulled my dress up and zipped it.  
I sighed to myself; this was probably the end between me and Key.  
Hah, the 'end'. It sounds so tragic.  
I forced a smile, and looked up at the ceiling.

"The end..." I whispered, still forcing a smile.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks, and slide down my neck.

I closed my watery eyes and shakily blurted out, "Finally..."

* * *

I entered our hotel room, wet. It was raining.  
My hair was drooping wet, my dress was drenched, and my skin was iced as hell.  
It was about midnight, and I didn't expect Sunmi or Minji to be awake.  
I slowly and shakily walked over to the couch in the lounge and dumped myself on it. I rested my arm over my forehead and stared at the ceiling.  
And I was just thinking.

"How did this all happen?" I asked myself in the dark.

My heart started to clench and unconsciously, tears started roll down again.  
And I softly laughed to myself, still tearing.

"A-at least e-ev... everything is going according to w-what I h-had planned..." I was choking on my words.

"E-Everyt-thing is going down...hill, a-and I should b-be hap... py"

I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Minji, Sunmi and I were at the airport, about to take our leave.  
My eyes were baggy as hell, and my entire look screamed 'stoner'. But Minji and Sunmi seemed very upset about the fact they're leaving.  
Minji and Sunmi looked back at Japan, and took in the whole scenery.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO LEAVE?" Minji cried.

I didn't look at the scenery. I was looking down, clinging onto the clutch of my luggage. I was unable to recollect the memories because I chose not to. I didn't want to remember anything.

Minji and Sunmi slowly walked into our flight and collapsed on their seat. Then they scurried over to the tiny window and basically face planted themselves against it, looking at Japan. Again.  
I sighed and slid down on my seat. I knew my eyes were swollen. I was trying to avoid eye contact with Minji and Sunmi because I knew they would be worried and start interrogating me. So I had a cap on.  
I pulled the cap down to cover my face, and pretended that I was asleep.

Then, the plane took off, and I could hear the shrieks and cries from Minji and Sunmi.

_My god..._

I rolled my eyes.

I slept in yesterday- that night- when I cried myself to sleep. I had to hurriedly get myself ready, and I didn't even change out of the dress Sunmi and Minji got me.  
Suddenly I felt something itching against my back. I thought it was some bug.  
I quickly unzipped the back of my dress, and tried to hide myself against the window of the plane.  
I quickly removed the source of itchiness and I found money.  
_How did it get there?_  
Again, tears began to roll down my eyes.

It was the money I owed Key for his broken phone, which I found out that the money I gave him wasn't even half of what his phone costed.

I clenched on the money, and took a last glimpse of Japan's clouds and sky.

It was going to be the last time I would, probably, ever see Key again.

"Ha, who would want to see that jerk anyway?" I said out loud, wiping my tears.

Sunmi and Minji faced towards me.

""Jerk?"" They both simultaneously asked.

I quickly looked at Sunmi and Minji.

"A-Ah, I mean- the jerk, uh- that one that- you know..." I stuttered.

Sunmi raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ahuh... I know you'll miss Japan and everything, but... isn't 'jerk' a bit _too_ much?" Sunmi asked, looking at me as if I was mental.

"You don't even know who I'm talking about" I scoffed.

"Bet it's a sexual rapist" Minji giggled.

_It's funny 'cause that's true..._

"You know, some **_hot_** guy that has a really shitty personality, like those you find in #mangas and #animes" Minji continued.

_It's funny 'cause he's sorta like that_.

"I bet it was some hot, sexual rapist, that is popular and loved by many"  
I could tell Minji drifted off to her own world.

_It's funny 'cause that's 100% true_.

I forced out a laugh.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha! Of course not" I put... no, forced out a _very __convincing_ smile. Not.

At this time, Minji was giggling to herself and basically forgot about who '_jerk_' was.

I sighed in relief and looked out the window.

* * *

_3 years had passed since then. _And I can guarantee you that Key and I have not been in contact since then.  
Whenever I look back on those times, I keep thinking about how naive, idiotic and oblivious I was towards the situation.

Of course I had notice SHINee been launching new albums, such as their 'Hello' album.  
Cute, catchy song...  
**NO**. I didn't watch it according to my own initiative. Of course Minji and Sunmi had to shove the song against my ear to listen to it.  
I could distinctly make out Key's singing voice, and I admit, he has a good singing voice. Other than that, he's a dick.  
Other than hearing the whole goss about SHINee's new album, I didn't really follow SHINee anymore.

How am I now? Well, I have entered in university, and take care of my mother in my spare time.  
So I do the dishes, laundry, cleaning, etc. I also have a stable job as a cashier at my local grocery store.  
I hate it because I have to deal with people, but I also love it because many of the customers have glowing, smiling faces. It's what I love.  
We also have air conditioning, television, radio, and other source of technology to make our jobs easier at the grocery store.  
In a way, I feel successful.

Well, I was off to work now.  
I put on my work uniform, and smiled at myself in the mirror.

"Yes! Let's do this!" I pumped my fist in the air.

"Mum, I'm leaving now!" I yelled from the front door.

Yep, no response.

I locked the door and walked down to my local grocers.

It was a Sunday today, so not many people would stop down the grocers. That was why I was so happy.

I walked through the automatic doors.

"Yo Jiyeon! Ye lewkin' fresh today" My boss, Kwang-Sun, pipped up.

"Thanks! You too, boss" I smiled and stood behind the 'lucky' cash register.

'Lucky' because it was **right** under the air conditioning and was near the television that was on the wall.  
I was such in a giddy mood.  
I turned on the radio, hoping good music would play.

'**_SCANDAL SEEKER!_**_: Over 3 years ago, Key was seen with an average-looking girl. The scandal seekers did not see her face, but they said exactly 'she had a weird fashion sense, and it looked like she was very pissed off at Key #oppa'. However! That was **then**, and time is **now**! It was seen by a fellow scandal seeker that Key was holding hands with a lady who looked younger than Key. She apparently has white, pearly skin, and rather large eyes which makes her look like a doll. Perfect choice by Key ain't it? We hope to find out more goss about the new-found couple of... Key and Mysterious-lady-down-the-street! Tune in next time! Thank you guys!'_

After hearing the news, immediately, SHINee's 'Hello' started to play.  
Okay, I didn't expect this to happen, but I was stiff, and frozen.

1. I am an 'average-looking girl' who had 'weird fashion sense'.  
2. Key held hands with another girl.  
3. Key is in a relationship.

Wait, why am I so frozen by the news? Ha!  
It has been over 3 years and I should totally be happy with how my life is now without Key randomly popping up from places.  
Ha, ha! I should be **_loving life_**!  
Then, a thought popped up in my mind.  
My mind replayed a scene that had happened long time ago.  
I giggled softly...  
It was when Key said '_"But I shall be announcing Jiyeon mine at our concert"_'.  
I laughed to myself, ever so quietly.

"Being Key's..." I whispered to myself.

"Jiyeon! Opening time!" Kwang-Sun yelled.

"A-Ah, alright!" I replied, putting up the 'OPEN' sign on the automatic doors, then walked back to the cash register.

Immediately, a tall man in a double-breasted jacket with large sunglasses walked through the doors and walked around the grocers.

I sighed, already in my own mind.

"Being Key's... that sounds so nice, well-"

"Excuse me, miss"

I looked up. It was the tall man.  
He beckoned me to go over to the instant, asian foods section.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, walking over.

"These noodles... you don't have Shin Ramen?" He asked.

He had a very quiet voice.

"Shin Ramen... uhm, well, if it isn't on the shelves, we have ran out of stock unfortunately" I replied as kindly as I could.

"Actually Jiyeon-" The man wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close towards him.

And suddenly, I felt the sensation of...

"Key?" I thought out loud.

"Huh?" The man replied suddenly.

He disregarded my identification and still kept me close towards him.

"I've... kind of missed you" He whispered, breathing in my ear.

He kept embracing me. And it felt so nice. It felt like my problems were solved instantly.

I couldn't help but think...

"Is it you Key?" I asked, removing the tall man's sunglasses.

No...

The man smiled.

My heart dropped.

"M-Minho?" I asked.

Minho smiled at me, and then placed his face on my shoulder while hugging me.

"_I've missed you_... _Jiyeon..._"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Bleh, I'm such an inconsistent writer . Forgive me for delays! Spent all night trying to finish this off from when I previously edited it, just for you guys :'3 /sniff.  
I seriously appreciate all the favourites, and reviews. I love you guys! :) Your support is what keeps me going! Enjoy!

**NOTE:  
**. Bowing is a sign of respect. The heavier you bow, the more 'respect' is given to the receiver. When you also bow repetitively, it shows how thankful you are.

* * *

_The man smiled._

_My heart dropped._

_"M-Minho?" I asked._

_Minho smiled at me, and then placed his face on my shoulder while hugging me._

_"I've missed you... Jiyeon..."_

I softly laughed in awkwardness to myself.

"Ah... hah. Uhm, Minho?" I asked, trying to pull Minho's arms away from me.

"You know, Jiyeon, it has been so hard to find you" Minho interrupted, still clinging onto me.

"Ha, ha, well... I'm here! Surprise!" I awkwardly said, trying to scurry away from Minho.

"-no!" Minho grasped onto me as tight as he could.

It has, indeed, been a while. I mean, it _has_ been 3 years.

"Now that you're here Jiyeon, let me take you out, for tonight" Minho suddenly suggested, looking into my eyes and smiling.

"Out? To where?" I asked, surprised.

"To dinner, of course" Minho kept smiling.

I seriously couldn't say **no** to that smile.  
Come to think of it, since when _did_ Minho start being so affectionate towards me? I never had the chance to talk to him. Possibly, for tonight, I could have a good night for once after these 3 years.  
I couldn't lie to myself. These 3 years _have_, indeed, been the hardest. But I don't want to admit my feelings to anyone, not even myself, because once I do admit, I will too, believe in it. And this is regarding my feelings towards Key.  
I say I hate him, but what I feel is completely different.  
I **don't** want to say that I have some attraction to him. I don't want to admit it to myself. These feelings I have for Key, will decrease.  
_  
It's okay, for now... besides..._

I looked at Minho's gentle smile.

_I have Minho here. Everything will be okay._

I forced a smile towards Minho.

"S-Sure. Dinner. Sounds good. After my shift?" I asked, still forcing a smile.

Minho's eyes were gleaming.

"And when is your shift over?" Minho asked, finally letting me go.

"Jiyeeeoonn~!" My boss, Kwang-Sun yelled from across the grocers.

"Oh! A-AH, I'M COMING!" I replied back with a yell.

"Uhm, I should be over in 3 hours. 6pm okay with you?" I quickly asked Minho.

Minho nodded.

"I-I wouldn't be able to get changed into anything or fancy if you're expectin-"

"No Jiyeon. You're beautiful in any way, no matter what you wear" Minho calmly said, smiling.

My heart skipped a beat... a little, I'll admit.

"T-Thank you" I smiled back.

"Well, I need to go work now, see you then! I'll meet you outside of the shop" I smiled and left with a wave.

Minho waved back, putting his sunglasses back on.

I quickly walked over to my register. My heart, still was, beating.

_Beautiful..._

I never was ever called beautiful that genuinely before.  
I was always the one that was invisible, and the outcast when it came to my appearance.

_'You're beautiful'. _Minho...he is so calm, so patient, so caring...

**_'Ugh, what hideous shoulders'_ **Key, on the other hand, is a stark contrast of Minho.

I started to recall the memories of Key and I, on that concert stage, 3 years ago. That moment between us really did feel intimate...  
I quickly shook my head to fall back into reality.

No. Work. Now. Jiyeon.

* * *

"Thank you. I hope you enjoyed my service" I smiled at the customer, and handed her shopping bags.

"Phew" I said to myself, wiping the slight sweat from my forehead.

"Gewd work Jiyeon, once again!" Kwang-Sun smiled, giving my a thumbs up.

"Yeu can go ahead. I'll be able to take care of the cleanin' meself!" He continued.

"A-Ah! Thank you!" I heavily bowed in appreciation.

I quickly checked the time- **6:05pm...**

I smiled to myself.

_Not bad_ _timing_.

I ran out of the shop.  
The atmosphere was amazing. It was Winter at the moment, and yup, you guessed it, it was snowing.  
Night skies, soft and gentle snow falling from above over the street lights. It really, and truly was amazing.

I saw Minho under a street light with his hands shoved in his pockets, and his back hunched over.  
The scenery somehow looked like a beautiful painting, painted in soft water colors. It was so breathtaking.

"Minho!" I yelled, rubbing my hands together in warmth.

Minho faced towards my direction, and quickly walked over to me.

"Ha, ha. All finished?" Minho smiled.

Regardless of how cold it was, Minho tried to look warm and happy.  
I smiled back.

"Yeah, all done, heh" I pressed my lips together.

"So, uh, where did you wanna go?" I asked, playing with the snow under my feet.

"I've already decided a place. It isn't expensive or anything. It's quite cute and dainty" Minho explained.

"Oh? Not expensive? But you're an idol, don't idols always go for the best? They never usually settle for less..."

"I'm different" Minho looked up into the night sky.

"It's not like I love the idol life, nor do I hate it. In a way, I'm 'different' as an idol, but really, I'm just like you Jiyeon" Minho looked back at me, tapping my shoulder playfully.

I was quite shocked. Yes, idols are idols. But idols really are just human like us. They have the same desires as us 'normal' people, and also the same traits.  
Minho and I really are just the same; humans.

I nodded in agreement.

"Shall we start heading up now?" I asked, gesturing Minho to lead the way.

Minho gave me a nod.  
He then grabbed my hand, and took something out of his pocket. They were gloves. The gloves were not necessarily fashion gloves, but were warm, fluffy, and toasty ones.  
Minho put the gloves on my hands.

"I knew you were going to be cold. You're as delicate as a flower" Minho smiled, as always.

I was shocked. In a good way.  
I looked at my hands... all covered up, and I could feel my body heat regaining normalcy.

"Thank you very much" I smiled, bowing repetitively.

"No, no. No need to bow Jiyeon. There's no need for that" Minho tried stopping me.

"I'm just so thankful" I stopped, looking at Minho with delight.

"Ha, ha... Jiyeon..." Minho stepped in closer towards me.

"Aren't you cold still?" Minho stepped in even more closer.

Suddenly, a memory emerged.

_'I dashed towards Minho on the stage with the doctors that were now already there.  
__I took a look at Minho, and he looked like he was in much pain.  
__"Minho, you'll be okay" I kept repeating, not knowing what to do.  
__I just knew that I was worried for him.  
__"I know, now that you're here" Minho choked on his words.'_

Minho... went to the hospital the other day 3 years ago.

"M-Minho!" I suddenly yelped, carefully looking at Minho's past-punched eye ages ago.

'What?" Minho asked, looking surprised all of a sudden.

"You..."I started tearing up.

"You were taken to the hospital ages ago, and you're here now... still smiling... h-how do you..." Tears were rolling down my eyes.

Minho was punched by Key 3 years ago at SHINee's concert in Japan because of what Minho had done to me. Key saw it as betrayal, from both me and Minho. And as a result, Key had punched Minho during their concert.  
And the Minho standing in front of me, was smiling. How? I don't even understand... It hurts because Minho it still be able to shine so bright in front of me, even though he was hurt badly in the past.

"Oh... that incident..." Minho realized.

"No worries Jiyeon, ha ha!"

"**NO.** It _matters_ Minho, especially to me. You were punched by Key, and taken to hospital..." I cried, grabbing Minho's arms with full force.

Minho shook his head slowly and laughed to himself.

"Oh Jiyeon, you worry too much. I only needed to perform 1 surgery anyway"

_Surgery... because of me__..._

I cried even more, falling on my knees in the snow.  
I just wanted to bury myself in the snow.

"H-Hey! Jiyeon, get up now" Minho tried comforting me, smiling.

He fell into the snow with me.  
And hugged me close.  
His hug was so warm.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, look, I'm better now aren't I? That's all that matters" Minho whispered into my ear.

I nodded slowly, tears still rolling down my cheeks uncontrollably.

"Now let's go to this little place I wanted to go to for dinner" Minho slowly lifted me up off the snow, and put his arms around my shoulder for support and warmth.

"Thanks..." I said.

I don't know how Minho does it. He's so emotionally strong, and is able to live his life so calmly as an idol.  
I really do envy him. I don't even have paparazzi running after me, and I still have so much drama in my life.

* * *

We were in front of a small cafe.

"This is it" Minho looked at the 'OPEN' sign of the cafe.

"This place is so cute. I never noticed it here before!" I said so enthusiastically.

"This is why this place is so good. The food and coffee is really good here also" Minho explained.

He opened the door, and let me walk in first.

_Gentleman..._

I smiled at the place. It was so small, but the tables and seats were very well decorated.  
They had cupcake novelties almost everywhere, and flowers streaming from around the walls.  
The waitresses were wearing pink frocks with frills, whereas the waiters wore black suits with bow ties.  
I was immediately in love with this place.

"Ha, ha! You should see yourself" Minho smiled.

"H-huh?" I snapped back to reality.

"Your eyes were sparkling so much" Minho explained.

We walked towards a seat and a waitress came to give us our menus.

"I'm back" Minho said to the waitress.

The waitress looked at Minho.

There was a sudden tension between the two.

"MINHO!" The waitress squealed, giving Minho a tight squeeze hug.

_Was it a fan?_

"Ha, ha. Hey Yena" Minho greeted back with a hug.

"Jiyeon, this is Yena. Yena, meet Jiyeon" Minho introduced.

"Nice meeting you" I smiled, offering my hand for a hand shake.

Nope, no hand shake.

Yena looked me up and down, almost glaring at me.

"Are you Minho's girlfriend?" Yena asked cruelly.

"Uh... no..." I placed my hand back on my lap.

"Good~! " Yena hugged Minho again.

"I'll get you your favourite Minho!" Yena blew a kiss at Minho.

"Thanks" Minho nodded.

I leaned in closer towards Minho from across the table.

"And she is...?" I asked, whispering.

"She's just a family friend that I grew up with" Minho clarified.

"She's usually like that, I assure you"

"Ha, ha..." I laughed, obviously not buying it.

The place was well-constructed from what I observed.  
The atmosphere seemed very nice, and service seemed friendly.  
The music was soothing and not too loud.  
The bell of when new customers came in was actually quit soothing also.

_Dingaling-aling~_

"Hello! Table for two?" Another waitress asked the other customers that just came in.

The waitress gave the customers the table next to us because of how small the cafe was.

"Thanks" The customer waved the waitress off, taking the menus.

"Geez," They groaned.

"People really have to stop trying to be nice, it's quite tiring, y'know" They complained some more.

I turned my head slightly towards the customers. They came as a couple.

The man sighed loudly in exhaustion.

I faced towards him slowly.

"... Jiyeon?" The other customer asked me.

"Yes?" I replied, fully looking at the man's face.

I was in shock. Right there.

**"KEY?"**  
**"JIYEON?"**

We both simultaneously said in surprise.

"Why are you with Minho?" Key looked at Minho, almost giving him a glare.

"W-Why can't I be?" I stuttered in surprise.

I couldn't believe it. What the hell. What a small world.

"Y-You're with another girl and I don't complain or say anything!" I replied strongly.

"You..." Key looked at me, almost smiling.

"You've gotten _more_ interesting" Key smirked, biting his lip.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: I notice that I do quite a lot of mistakes in my stories, and I'm sorry for those that have to read through them and think "... What the hell". Mistakes like typos, and grammatically incorrect sentences :( And I wanna be honest, I've just been getting lazy, and busy T_T! But I'll push through. And I've been stressing out from university. But I'm sure you guys probably don't want to hear any excuses right now.  
I also just got this new app on my iPod Touch where I can type ON THE GO! Hopefully I'll be more frequent.  
Please enjoy ;_;

**NOTE:**  
# oppa = older brother in Korean. Generally used for elder guys who are close to you.  
#aegyo = a voice put on to sound cute to get what they want. (somewhat like a baby)

* * *

_I couldn't believe it. What the hell. What a small world._

_ "Y-You're with another girl and I don't complain or say anything!" I replied strongly._

_ "You..." Key looked at me, almost smiling._

_ "You've gotten more interesting" Key smirked, biting his lip._

I scoffed.

"_Interesting_?" I sneered.

"You think any girl that stands up for herself is _interesting_" I rolled my eyes, slightly annoyed.

Key disregarded my comment and shot a glance at Minho.

"And what are _you_doing here?" Key snapped suddenly.

"Don't you have a schedule?"

Key started to face towards me.

He didn't look fierce anymore. He looked _angry_. And by this point, I was actually shitting my pants. He looked so different. His face hasn't changed, but the feel about him has. He looked almost overworked, stressed, but overall, 'stressed' seemed to match him perfectly right now.

He laughed.

"You're still in contact with Minho? Brilliance right there" Key laughed it out.

I blankly stared at Key.

"Of course," I started to say.

"I see..." Key licked his lips and got back to his partner.

"#Oppaaa~" The girl that Key was with clung onto his arm. She was almost glaring at me.

"Can we just enjoy our time here and forget about these peoplee~?" Her voice was very annoying. She had a high, almost nasily voice that sounded like an attempt at being #aegyo.

Key didn't flinch at her physical contact.

_They must be really close..._

"Alright, let's go Sujung" Key gazed at me one last time, and took his partner, Sujung, to a separate table furthest away from us.

I was just blank. And staring at Key's small figure from the other end of the room. He really hasn't changed.

"Jiyeon?" Minho gently shook me.

"Ah! Sorry Minho" I nervously laughed, looking back at Minho.

His eyes looked worried and were gleaming my reflection.  
He was definitely looking at me as if I was going to die right then and there.

"I'm fine" I smiled.

"Anyway, what was your 'usual' order here?"

"Mine? Latté with the right amount of sugar" Minho answered.

"You should order"

"I'm fine" I replied.

Even though I was facing Minho, my eyes were slowly drifting to Key.

I was only curious! It's because I haven't seen him in so long...

From what I saw, Key looked like he was smiling- wait. Smiling?

I looked at Key properly this time. Yes. He _was _smiling. At Sujung.

She really was pretty. Although she was somewhat glaring at me in a snobby way, she had this radiant beauty. Her skin was so clear, white, and filled with glow. She had long and shiny jet black hair. She even had a style.  
Sujung really represented _simple beauty_.

She had everything I didn't.  
I only really wore oversized clothes. My hair is either tied back or down. I never wore any make up. I would never really plan outfits ahead, nor hairstyles.  
I wasn't 'simple beauty', I was just 'plain'. I was such a contrast against Sujung.

My insecurities screamed at me. I never would care.  
But I started to question myself.

I am an ordinary girl that personally knows the famous, well-known SHINee.  
Why do I even have this connection with them? I am just your average next door neighbor, or your average person that 'blends in with the crowd'.  
Sujung is so pretty, of _course _she knows SHINee. She has a reason. But me? Even if Minji won that competition over 3 years ago, I still coincidentally met Key near the grocers where I broke his phone. And even then, we had a connection.

I started coughing.

'_...we had a connection_'

Oh dear god.

I coughed some more.

"Jiyeon!" Minho's arm lighty brushed against mine.

"I-I'm fine. Sorry. Choked on my saliva"

_Charming_.

"Myeeeen-hooo~" Yena, the over-excited waitress, came over with Minho's latte.

"Here's your usual" She winked, stroked Minho's arm, and left.

"You sure you're okay?" Minho asked, disregarding the waitress.

"I'm fine, haha. Seriously. Just drink your latte" I laughed, gesturing Minho to drink.

I never would have guessed for SHINee's member, Minho, to be having a concern for me.

Minho is really a nice guy, with admittedly, good looks. His smile could really give a girl a heart attack from his charisma.  
And I just feel it's unfair for me, out of every person, to be with him here in a nice, dainty cafe.

I looked outside the window.  
Snow.  
I looked at Minho.  
Calm warmth.

I smiled at him.  
And Minho caught my eyes, and smiled back.

"Yes? Jealous of my latté?" Minho laughed, gently pushing my arm playfully.

I shook my head.

I hear Key's burst of laughter, along with Sujung's.

"-that was about a month ago! Drop it already!" Sujung laughed, playfully flirting with Key.

My heart was starting to fall.  
And I had no idea why.  
But it began to ache. Everything started to turn into hollow emptiness. The world felt a lot heavier. And before I knew it, I ran out of the café into the snow.  
I was getting sick from looking at those two _love birds_.

"Jiyeon!" I vaguely hear Minho out in the windy snow.

The weather looked like there was going to be a storm arising soon, so I decided to use this time to go home.  
I can always apologize to Minho another time.

I rubbed my arms for warmth. And the gusts of snow was starting increase in size.

"Far out..." I huffed to myself, finding my way back home.

That heart ache wouldn't leave me. And what's more, cold plus aching doesn't equal miraculous health.

The snow storm was slowly building up, yet at a rapid pace also.  
My steps were slowly turning into trudges, and my knees were getting weaker.

I attempted to quickly breathe warm air into my hands. But the snow storm was growing, and I couldn't see anything but white.  
I was lost, and was sure of it.

"Jiyeon!" It was a voice.

"A-ah..." I breathed with a huge amount of effort.

"I-I'm here...!" I tried shouting.

I felt so god damn _stupid_. Why did I even leave that café in the first place.  
I've left it and now I'm here, calling out for someone to freaking help me because of this storm.  
Why I am so hopeless.

"JIYEON!" The voice was slowly fading into the storm's aggressive sound.

"I'm... here..." And I was out.

* * *

My eyes shot open. I was awake.

_Was it a nightmare? A dream?_

"'morning sunshine"

I faced towards the voice.  
It was Minho.

Come to think of it, I wasn't in my house. The place I was in looked so foreign.  
I was in a room with little decoration. But the room seemed like a guest room because of the facilities here. It was huge.

"G-good morning...?" I replied, scratching my head.

"Where am I...? How long have I been here for..." I asked, still really lost.

"In my house" A voice from the door entrance.

I looked towards the door. And it was Key.  
I was shocked and taken aback.

"Huh?" I gave Key a weird stare.

"Yeah, you're in _my_ house, so abide my house rules otherwise you get kicked out." And with that, Key left the room.

I couldn't say anything. I was way too lost.

"Basically," Minho continued.

"You left the cafe so suddenly, and I went to go find you... I called for you so many times but you never replied with a shout or hand gesture or anything..."

I looked away in shame and guilt.

"And the snow was getting worse, as in, really horrible. Ha ha... I was trying so hard to find you. Then, I saw you in the distance, collapsed. So I ran after you, and took you back to the café as quick as I could"

_Ugh... I am such a horrible friend._

"My house wasn't even that close from the café, and I desperately needed help because you were frozen ice. I knew Key lived close by, so we took you there to let you rest up under some warmth. And we got you to bed. It's been about, uh... around 12 hours I suppose" Minho smiled, gently touching my hand.

"You're all better now hopefully"

I started to tear up.

"W-what kind of friend am I...? You went through so much trouble just for me... You even went through the snow... the cold snow storm, for me" I choked out.

Minho looked shocked.

"No Jiyeon..." He calmly said, gently stroking my hand.

"You are fine. Don't worry. As long as I'm here, you don't need to think of these kind of things as 'trouble'"

I sighed, trying to hold in tears, and nodded slowly at Minho.

"Thanks..." I smiled calmly.

However, I could't help but wonder,  
"Where's Sujung though...?" I asked, _out of curiousity that is_.

"She's in the other room" Minho answered.

Damn.

That hurt.  
My heart didn't ache this time. No. My heart felt like it got stabbed, over and over and over and over again.

"S-Sh-She's he-here?" I tried saying.

Minho nodded.

"She came with us when we were taking you here"

_"Oh, alright" _Was what I wanted to say.

But I didn't end up saying anything. I couldn't be 'alright'. Knowing that she was in Key's house, in Key's room, kind of hurt me.  
Why? Well, you tell me. I've never felt this kind of sharp pain before. I found it so strange to suddenly feel a million knives stabbing me.

"She'll be leaving soon" Minho said, smiling.

His smiles are always so genuine. So calming. It just immediately makes me feel better.

"Ha ha. That d-doesn't r-really matter to m-me" I tried saying.

"Well, she's quite a beauty. It'd be nice if I got to s-see her some m-mo-more"

"'A beauty'?" Minho asked.

I nodded and tried to smile convincingly.

"Don't you think so?" I kind of didn't want to hear the answer.

"Well, a beauty..." Minho continued.

"... actually, I think-"

"All better now? You can leave?" Minho was interrupted by that familiar voice of Key's in the doorway.

Minho shot a glare at Key.

"Can't you just be a little considerate?" Minho growled.

"I have. By letting _her_ recover here" Key scoffed, flicking his hair.

Minho couldn't say anything. He couldn't. And that was all my fault. My prescence here must be hard to keep.

"Actually Key, I'm better. _Thank you_. But I'd appreciate it more if I could not be under pressure of recovering" I replied.

"Shouldn't you be with Sujung?"

"She left smartarse" Key sneered.

'Smartarse'? Who the hell does he think he is?  
I couldn't say anything about his vulgar language though. After all, he was right. He's letting me recover here. I should be thankful enough to accept his efforts.

"Well, I'm fine now" I yelped back.

I attempted in sliding off the bed and getting my feet to the ground.  
I stood up and tried walking to show I was better.  
Did I succeed? Nup.  
Instead, when I stood up, I collapsed.  
Seems like my legs were still numb from the cold.

"JIYEON!" Minho was quickly by my side, and tried to get me up back to the bed.

Key laughed.

"'Better'? Ah-huh" He was mocking me.

I felt so weak.  
It has been so long since I've seen him, and seems like to me, he has gained a hatred towards me.

From that moment when I asked him whether he loved me... what a stupid mistake to even ask that.  
I guess I can understand why he'd leave.

"Let her stay for a while Key" Minho plead, tucking me in.

"Wow. And why should I do anything for _you_?" Key sneered, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Key, just drop this hate already and just let her stay"

"And what if I do? Do I get anything in return?"

Minho sighed.

"A deal? Seriously? Why are you such a kid" Minho groaned.

I felt so sorry for Minho. He was going through so much for me. I even felt so useless.  
Why should he go through so much for me? I need to fight for myself. Because after all, I was the one that went out in the snow... and stupidly fainted.

"Key, if you let me recover, I'll owe you by helping you with the house" I piped up.

He laughed.

"Huh? House _chores_? What kind of deal is that?"

"I'll even cook you the meals, and do the laundry, and everything" I said, desperately trying to help Minho.

Key paused for a second and though about it.  
Then he nodded slowly.

"Alright. For how long?" Key looked at me, and smirked.

"3 days" I suggested.

"A month" Key interrupted.

"**WHAT?**" I yelled.

I was so shocked. A month? Just to recover here...

"I doubt you'll get any better over a couple of days" Key said, still smirking.

"Key, that's a bit too much" Minho complained.

Key shook his head.  
I knew he was up to something.

"A month it is then" Key said, walking over to me.

He sat next to me on the bed, and leaned in closer to my face.

"_We're going to have some fun_" Key whispered right next to me ear.

"_I've missed you and your body_"


	13. KEY SPECIAL part1

**A/N: **This is a *special*. It doesn't really link with the previous chapter :) This special concentrates on Key's point of view of everything that has happened so far. Somewhat like a summary of events except this is done in Key's point of view. So there will be random cut-offs, and just little sections. This doesn't follow the whole chapters I have written line by line. No spoilers, nope, nothing. This is somewhat like a filter. This was just something to spice up the story.  
This is only part 1/2. :) The next part of the special will be soon up.  
I didn't want to bore you guys with a summary!

Thanks guys, next chapter already under its way ^ ^

* * *

Done. This was it. Our release of our 2nd album, Lucifer was complete.  
Was I happy about it? Eh, not too shabby.  
But I was bored with this whole concept.

"Well done everyone" Onew gratefully smiled, like he always does.

"Yes! Well done guys" Taemin cheered, clapping.

We were in the studio, sweating, I must say. It was a long day, but it was done.

I got off my chair and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Minho asked me.

I turned slowly at Minho.

"Anywhere" I replied rather blandly.

"You're not going to say anything about our completion of hard work today?"

"Mmmm..." I contemplated.

"Yeah, keep at it"

And with that I was out of the room.

The heat was definitely annoying me. And what was more annoying was that I had to finish this god damn album today in this weather.

_Well..._

I licked my lips at the thought.

"At least I will snatch _another one_ soon" I smirked and kept walking.

* * *

Paparazzi, camera flashes, _annoying_ girls. Everywhere.  
Microphones were being shoved towards our faces.

"**KEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!**" Girls. Everywhere. And what's funny was that there were also guys too.

"WHEN WILL YOUR NEXT CONCERT BE?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT YOUR COMEBACK?"

"WHO ARE YOU SEEING NOW?"

"WHAT IS THIS NEW COMPETITION ABOUT?"

_Ah yes... the competition._

"The winner with the best voice comes to our concert in Japan" I replied to the media.

And that was the only question I was going to answer.

I shot a smirk to the fan girls.

"**OH-MY-GODDD**!"

Yeah, I know they love it.

The weather was much colder today. Good.  
I walked around to an alleyway, away from the paparazzi, and put on my large sunglasses.  
They shouldn't recognize me. After all, I'm a man with many faces.

* * *

'_Ding. You have received a message._'

It was a text message notification.  
I read over it. It was the manager, asking where I was, and that it was vital I showed up to performances for the concert in Japan coming up.

I sarcastically laughed at the message.

Seriously?

I was vigorously typing on my Blackberry phone to the manager.

"... excuse me" A girl's voice.

"... ex-CUSE me" Again.

After that, my phone fell out of my hands at the speed of light.

"What the fuck?" I said to myself, and focused on my phone.

Shattered. By an apple. How ridiculous.

"A-ah... I am so so-sorry!"

I looked towards the victim.  
A rather bland girl with an oversized jumper and some shorts.  
She's just screaming 'I can't dress'.  
I looked her up and down, grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled her towards a park.

Though, for a rather bland girl, something about her is reeling me in. It's annoying me.

I threw money at the girl. She seemed to have wanted it. Peasant.

"I-I don't want it..." She quietly replied.

This aura about her was pulling me in. How, excruciatingly annoying.  
Something about her was annoying the fuck out of me. Why? Why would a normal, average, peasant-like girl like _her_ be interesting to me?

I leaned in closer.  
She certainly smelt ordinary.  
And I leaned in even closer.

Her reaction, likewise to all my other past toys, was oh-so familiar.

I took off my sunglasses. And my, was she surprised.  
I had decided. She will be, from now on, my new little toy.

"I am Key from SHINee" I smirked, and I looked down on her opened-wallet.

Her name read _Jiyeon_.

Slowly leaning in, I plant a soft kiss on her lips; on _my_ 'Jiyeon'.

I'm gonna have some fun.

* * *

"And where have _you_ been?" Minho glared at me, pointing to the clock.

I smiled sarcastically at Minho.

"No where" I replied cockily.

"Why haven't you been replying to my messages? We're meant to be practicing for our concert that's coming up, uh, **soon**"

"Long story short. Girl threw apple. Broke phone. She intends to pay back. Alright? Clear? Alright" I walked over to the computer seat with the computer open.

"Shouldn't we be picking winners?" I asked all.

After labeling my new toy, Jiyeon, I plan for her to come to the concert.  
I had found out that her friend had participated on our competition. Minji? Was it?  
She wasn't that great at singing.  
And without asking the crew, I placed Minji first.

"Picked our 1st" I swiveled my chair around, leg crossed over, and arm on the arm rest.

"**WHAT?**" Onew, Taemin, Minho and Jonghyun yelled altogether.

"Sorry guys" I slyly laughed.

* * *

I had to see my Jiyeon again. I figured to meet her in the same neighborhood I met her the first time.

I put on a cap backwards and sunglasses to disguise myself away from paparazzi.

I walked towards a shopping center.  
My, my. What a jackpot.  
There she was. Working. Asking people questions in which they seem to disregard.  
I walk towards her.

"Hello! My name is Jiyeon and I'd like to ask you a few questions about our community" She quickly tiptoed up to me, smiling.

Well isn't that just cute. She's trying to be nice.  
I won't let her have it.

"So do you respect me now Jiyeon?" I leaned closer towards her while she was scurrying backwards to the point she fell on her knees.

How desperate. She's not going to get away.

I placed my hand on her soft cheek, and pulled her lips towards mine.

"I hope your friend 'Minji' appreciates her first place" I breathed, brushing her lips.

I heard her gasp.

"You're a horrible person" She yelled at me, pushing me away.

"My..." I slyly smiled.

"All the girls would die to have me" I leaned in towards her again, but before she could move, I pulled her towards me with force. I tiptoed my finger down her blouse, and undid one of her buttons.

She was quite still. I liked it very much. This vulnerability was quite attractive.  
Although she was my toy, what still annoyed me was _why_ her in the first place?  
I've played around with many hot, cute, pretty, attractive women, but her? She's such an eyesore. But there's something about her. How annoying, isn't it?  
I shouldn't get too carried away.

"Well... I would love to tie you around my finger and take you home, but... I do have a concert to rehearse for, so..." I whispered, and left, feeling quite accomplished with my progress.

* * *

Today was the day. Yes, the arrival of the winners.  
We, as in SHINee, decided to meet up with our winners beforehand. It was a little surprise.  
I quite liked this idea.  
I got to see Jiyeon after a few weeks of not touching her.

We were in the limousine, and there they were.  
We got out, and did our ordinary introductions.

"**Hello. We are the members of SHINee**" We simultaneously said.

"I am **Onew**"  
"I am **Minho**"  
"I am **Taemin**"  
"I am **Jonghyun**"  
"I am **Key**"

This introduction was quite boring to me. But I had to keep up my act within this group.

We drove them to their hotel, and showed them the room.  
I caught a few glimpses of Jiyeon. She seemed quite confused.

After the tour, we were going to treat them lunch. While we were walking out of the door, Jiyeon grasped my wrist quite hard.

Ha. I smiled to myself. I knew she wouldn't resist.

I turned to her.  
She looked so innocent. It was quite attractive. I wanted that innocent destroyed. And it had to be done by me.

"Yes?"

"T-The phone... I want to pay for it" She led me to her luggage with enveloped money.

"There's $420 in there..."

"$420? Yeah, right. My phone is worth more than your house" I grinned smugly, and tossed the money on the floor.

She seemed glad.  
I was quite confused.

"I thought you were ignoring me like a bitch back there..." Jiyeon sighed.

Ha. I have caught you, my pet.

"You want my attention that _badly_ Jiyeon?" I pushed Jiyeon onto the bed.

I have you _wrapped around my finger_.

I placed my hand on her thigh and slowly moved it up under her jumper.  
Warmth, and little droplets of sweat.  
The room was heating up. I loved it.

I moved my lips to her neck. And I heard her moan.  
That sound was like ear candy.  
I licked her neck slowly. And more moans were coming out of her.

But then all of a sudden she kicked me off.

What slow reflexes. But a challenge? I'm willing to accept this.

I jumped onto the bed again and pushed her against the bed post, against the wall.

"I want you Jiyeon" I whispered against Jiyeon's neck.

"I want you, and your body. All of you" I kissed her neck up and down.

Then I placed a mark on her. Yes, a hickey, my love bite produced for her neck only.

As expected, she pushed me right off the bed and stormed out of the hotel.  
Likewise, I left the room.

* * *

My sweet was all tied up. Though, she is asleep.  
This time, she _can't_ get away from me. I have her in my hands now.

She woke up.

"Good morning" I slyly smiled, walked over and grasped onto her shoulders.

I kissed her. Hard. And made sure she was able to feel the steamy heat, how much I wanted her... how much I desired for her.

In the end she wanted me to untie her.  
And I wanted her to undo my belt. We were both ready.  
I wanted her. All of her.

* * *

During the next day; the day of our official concert in Japan, I was in Jiyeon's hotel room, waiting for her to get up.  
The weather was beautiful. And I didn't get the chance to be inside my Jiyeon. And I was craving it.

She came out of her room, half-asleep, with an oversized scarf. She sat on the couch.  
Funny, she already knew I was here.

I sat with her on the couch, and grabbed onto her.

"No..." She exasperated.

"The less clothes the better" I shot a smirk.

"**NO**" She shrieked.

Not this time, my sweet. It will happen _today_. And once today is over, I am done with you.  
Ha ha, but you don't know that do you? You are probably under my spell, aren't you?

I took her scarf off.  
And I was taken aback.  
Wow.

There were 2 hickeys. One that was mine, and another anonymous one.

What the _fuck_.  
I felt a heavy sensation, a hot, steaming, anger was building up inside me.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Why should it matter?" Jiyeon asked.

"You're right" I growled.

I got off the couch and left the room.

She wasn't worth my time for today.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **;_; ... that's all I can type, ';_;_'. _SNIFF. I am so behind this fan ficing! :( I apologize... :'(  
Also, it seems that the site has gotten a little more easier for me. xD  
Please enjoy, and I appreciate your patience a lot. Thanks to all the supporters of this story ^-^ You guys are my motivation!~  
(Also, the Key special part2 will come out when completed :'D)

* * *

_He sat next to me on the bed, and leaned in closer to my face._

_"We're going to have some fun" Key whispered right next to me ear._

_"I've missed you and your body"  
_

Minho pushed Key away from me.

"Don't touch her" Minho growled.

"I never did" Key smirked, adjusting himself and straightening his clothes.

"I'm fine" I sighed, smiling up at Minho.

I heard Key pulled off a scoff.

"Well aren't you _two _such cutesy-wootsey love birds" Key laughed, and rolled his eyes at the thought.

Spite. That's all I heard in his voice.

Minho grabbed Key's collar with such force, and pushed him against the wall.

"If anything... **ANYTHING** happens to her, you are dead meat, alright?" Minho angrily whispered.

Key grinned and shrugged.

"She's all yours, tiger" He replied, pushing Minho off and flicking off any trace of Minho from his collar.

I heard Minho let go a sigh of relief and sat down next to me.

"But," Key projected his voice.

"Though, this isn't apart of the deal. You, Minho, cannot step another foot in this house again after today. It's just a general house rule" Key grinned, walking towards us.

I looked at Minho in fear. And he looked back at me in reassurance.

"It'll be fine" He whispered to me.

"But allow her to recover fully before she has to do any of your dirty work" Minho replied back to Key.

"Sure, I have lots to do anyway" Key nodded, and walked out of the room.

He sure has changed a lot.

"Make sure you get lots of rest. _Now_. He's not going to let you rest for a long time. He will get you to start the chores very early and promptly" Minho urgently explained to me, gently laying my head onto the pillow.

"Please, get your rest" Minho whispered, looking at me.

I nodded, and slowly closed my eyes to sleep.

"_I'll be back in a month_" The last words of Minho were hazy in the background.

"_Jiyeon, I love y-_"

* * *

"**UP**" A yell.

"Get **UP** you pig"

Wait, what? PIG?

My eyes were wide open, and I got up at such a fast pace.

"WHO YOU CALLING PIG, YOU-" I yelled.

And it was Key at the door entrance.

"Oh..." I whispered to myself.

I had completely forgotten that I was in his household. And what does that mean? I have to be under _his_ rules. Ugh.

"Get off my bed. You should be fully recovered" Key grinned almost sarcastically.

"Y-Your bed?" At that thought, I scurried off it and dusted off anything about Key off me.

EW! EW! EW-EW-EW-EW!

"Time for your first task, _Jiyeon_" Key emphasized my name as if it was a disease.

"Excuse me, _Key. _But before we start anything I want to set down some of _my_ rules" I sneered back.

"Shoot," Key shrugged.

"**NO TOUCHING**" I set down the most obvious one first.

"Please, I'm over that" He rolled his eyes and shot a smirk at me.

Over it...? Well, that was annoyingly easy.

"Anything else, princess?"

"W-we must keep our personal lives separate" I struggled saying.

"No problem. And...? Anything else?"

"... no..." I said.

"Now, first task... come here" Key beckoned me with his finger.

I cautiously walked over to him.

"For _any_ house chores, you must wear this," Key lifted up a maid outfit, sort of like a maid costume.

"Y-YOU PERV. I am **NOT** wearing that!" I pushed Key away.

"Don't touch me" Key bluntly said, and threw me the attire.

"You must wear this. When you're done, meet me in the next room" And with that, Key walked off.

Wow, he really has changed. He is so straightforward now. And there is no hint of interest.  
I mean, it _is_ what I had wanted all along, right? Please, Jiyeon. Please tell me that this is what I wanted.

I closed the door to get changed. Luckily there was a mirror at the corner of the room. I walked towards it after I got changed.

As I had thought... I look like a whore. This outfit is so disgustingly pervy.  
My non-existent bumps, of which I call 'breasts', were not visible. However, the cut of the dress was pretty low.  
The overuse of frills and lace was everywhere, and the skirt of the dress was way too high.

This really wasn't going to be fun.

I walked out of the room, and saw Key sitting in the living room near a lit fireplace.

"I'm here" I sighed.

Key turned around and had a good look at me; up and down.  
And he smirked, and observed me with his thumb on his bottom lip.  
He then nodded, which looked like he had accepted how this filthy outfit looked like on me.

"Breakfast" Key blatantly ordered and flicked me off.

HUH?

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, _wait_..." I sternly said.

"Just because I'm doing this as a deal, _doesn't mean _I'm suddenly you're _slave_"

"Oooh, 'slave'. I quite like that" Key contemplated.

He stood up and walked towards me.

"'Slave'. Doesn't that sound quite... enticing?" He whispered, leaning closer towards my eyes.

He blew into my eyes which I flinched to.

"Breakfast. Now." Key ordered again, and went back to his original spot to read a book.

I sighed and looked for a room that resembled a kitchen.  
His house, as expected, was huge. Somewhat like a small mansion. Not much like an ordinary house. The house kind of gave a homey feeling because of its overused ornaments and decorations, but the size of this house for one person must be sort of... lonely.

There was a wide, clean and clear white space that was in fact a kitchen.  
I walked into it and unexpectedly, the kitchen space was a huge mess. Pans, dishes and cutlery were crowded on top of the sink. The stove even had plates and bowls surrounding it.  
I was taken aback. This kitchen is so... _messy_. How do I even cook?

_Ding dong_. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Key yelled.

I sighed in relief. I would hate to open the door in this outfit.

I heard Key's voice in the background.

"Oh. Yo Sujung"

**Sujung**.  
What is _she_ doing here? Again? She was just here yesterday...

I quickly tried to find an area to hide myself. I don't want her to see me here. Especially like this... especially in the situation I am in.  
After all... she's Key's now.

"Come to the living room. I'm about to get breakfast" Key's footstep led back to the living room.

"'Get' breakfast?" Sujung beautifully laughed. How does a person even laugh 'beautifully'?

Key also laughed.

"I have a personal maid now"

"'Maid'? A female?" Sujung asked, sounding very surprised.

Oh god, please don't reveal me.

At a rapid pace, I quickly go behind the kitchen counter because that was the only area I could find to hide myself behind of.

"Don't worry," Key scoffed.

"She's a female I wouldn't want to be with anyway"

... What now?  
He said 'a female' that he 'wouldn't want to be with anyway'? WHAT A JERK.  
And NO. I am **_not_**jealous. At least I feel I'm not.

I am a very potential, and capable female who guys want to be with.

I sighed at how false that was.

"Breakfast ready yet?" Key yelled out to me.

I didn't want to say a word.

"OI" He yelled some more.

"Just hold on a second Sujung. I'll be back"

"Mmkaay~" Sujung smiled.

I hear Key's footsteps walking towards the kitchen.

Oh fuck, please don't come.

I cover my ears with my hands. I don't want this to be happening right now. Please.  
I shut my eyes as tight as possible. This can't be reality... this can't be.

"Oi,"

Key kicked me.

I opened my eyes. And little did I know, I was crying. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, and were dripping all over my legs.

"O-oi..." Key was startled. I could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"P-please... can I just not be here right now..." I begged softly, still crying.

"Suh-stop crying" Key shook me.

As if that was going to make me feel any better.

"Please..." I begged again.

"Go back to my room" Key sighed and gently ordered, and walked back to the living room.

Just then, I felt sort of secure and under care.  
But I knew I shouldn't think too much of it. It doesn't change the fact that Sujung is there.

I quickly and quietly walked back to Key's room.  
I closed the door gently and slid down against the wall. And I was just sitting there. Just sitting as Key and Sujung were laughing away.

I looked around the room. This scent was definitely Key's. I have no idea why I didn't realize it sooner.  
This room was way too spacious for one person to sleep in.

I decided to take a nap. There wasn't anything to do anyway. And Key sounded like he was having way too much fun with Sujung's presence.  
A nap won't hurt.

I closed my eyes, and slowly fell asleep to the sound of Key's laughter.

* * *

"**DO. YOU. KNOW. HOW. LATE. IT. IS?**"

My eyes slowly opened.

"FINALLY" It was Key's shouting.

"Do you understand how late it is? I haven't even had any of my meals, and it is now 10pm and I still haven't had my dinner"

"Please..." I drowsily said.

"Just make your own meals you stupid baby" I closed my eyes again.

"HEY" Key shouted, shaking me furiously.

"You might not understand how hungry I am right now. Go make me dinner that is edible"

"UGH" I shouted back and stood up.

"FINE. I'LL GO MAKE YOUR DINNER 'YOUR MAJESTY'" I stomped off to the kitchen.

Seriously? Can't he make his own dinner? If he hasn't had anything to eat, it's normal to go make food for yourself!  
And also, how can I even freaking make something when it is so goddamn messy in here?

I quickly got a plate, and slapped 2 pieces of bread on it.

"Dinner's ready" I called out.

"Come to the living room" Key replied.

I brought a jam jar in case.

"Here" I bluntly said and put the plate on the table.

Key looked at me and pulled a weird face.

"Are you kidding me? This is dinner?" He mockingly asked.

"Yes. Easy, isn't it? You can do this yourself. My own recipe" I sarcastically said, sitting down.

"_This_ is how you thank me?" Key replied.

"You are the _baby_. Crying over nothing" Key laughed in a mocking way.

"T-That..." I couldn't say anything.

"Just eat" I stated and walked back towards his room.

"No" Key called out.

"Have it your way" I walked into his room, closed the door and laid in his bed.

I wanted to drown myself in self pity. I had to hear Key and Sujung have some kind of relationship, and Key experienced my weak side. Of course I needed some alone time. I felt so vulnerable.

Time passed as I was simply contemplating about... well, nothing.  
It was already 1am, and I too didn't have anything to eat for the whole day.

I sighed at how pathetic I looked and how pathetic I was.

The door slowly creaked open.

"W-Who's there?" I quickly got up and shot a glance towards the door.

It was Key.

"Chill. _You're_ in my room" Key coolly said.

I could tell he was in his staying-at-home attire. It was just an ordinary grey tank top with sports shorts. But he somehow looked better like that rather than dressing himself up.

"I brought you food"

Food? Key... being considerate?

Key sat down next to me and passed me a plate of 2 sliced bread and a jam jar.

I paused.

"... You didn't eat this did you?" I asked.

"No, I did eat your stupid dinner" Key replied.

"I just got you new ones"

I slowly nodded and took the sliced bread and took the jam jar.

"Today was just an orientation. Tomorrow you're actually doing chores" Key firmly stated.

"Is Sujung coming tomorrow?" I asked. JUST OUT OF CURIOSITY, OKAY?

"No. She visited me today before she left to go to France" Key explained.

France?

"Wait, she isn't a citizen here?" I asked.

"No. She was just visiting. She'll be back soon" Key smirked, crossing his legs on the bed.

"Is she your gir-"

No. I couldn't ask that... 'is she your girlfriend?'... that would sound like I'm actually jealous.  
Ha, ha! I am _not _jealous. Who cares about Sujung anyway? Snap out of it Jiyeon.

"What?" Key was confused.

"Nothing"

I finished off the food and placed the plate on the bedside table.

"Thanks"

I struggled smiling. It's not everyday I'm sitting next to Key like this, and talking. Normally.

"Ha. That was nothing. Could easily whip up bread and a jam jar" Key pompously said, grinning to himself.

Self effort. Yup.

"I'm tired. Get off my bed" Key commanded, and pushed me off.

"Wait... where the hell do I sleep?" I asked.

"I don't know. On the floor?" Key disregarded my presence and laid down on his bed, preparing to sleep.

I just stood there, and looked at the other half of Key's bed. It was empty. A huge space made for another person to sleep on.  
But I simply could _not_ request to sleep there.

"Hmm...?" Key slowly opened his eyes.

"Turn off the light will you?" He drowsily said.

I walked towards the door to turn off the light. And it was just dark. So pitch black that I couldn't see anything.

"Come towards my voice" Key said.

I slowly, and cautiously tip-toed towards his voice. And before I knew it, I hit my hip against the corner of the bed post.

"_Fuck_!" I loudly whispered.

"Hurry up and find a place to sleep. Good night." And like that, Key just left me there.

I had no choice but to sleep next to him.  
I quietly and gently raised the blanket to give myself a lead way into the bed. I carefully placed myself under the blankets and adjusted myself to my comfort level.

Key laughed.

"I guess you decided to sleep there, huh?" I could feel the blanket's movement of Key turning towards me.

"Don't worry. I won't touch you like you requested" He said.

I was so stiff and frozen. I didn't want to move.

"Nothing will happen"

"I-it better not"

"Oh, it won't" Key blew on my forehead, and stopped talking.

I guess he was tired.  
I was still so frozen though.  
Here I was laying in the same bed as him, in his own house. You would expect two people in the same bed to touch. But we weren't.  
This space between us was so close, yet our distance was so far apart.  
If only I could just touch his face...  
Wait, no. No, no. I'm the one who stated this 'no touching' rule. I must keep my pride and dignity.

And with that, I fell asleep.


	15. KEY SPECIAL part2

**A/N: **The finish of the** KEY special**. Just a little filler I guess you could call it. Please don't confuse this with the normal story line! I don't know how to break these specials up without starting a whole new story. This was a short one, because I said no spoilers! Thanks for bearing with me T^T. Enjoy ^-^  
**PS.** I admit, I'm a horrible updater... :(

* * *

_"Why should it matter?" Jiyeon asked._

_"You're right" I growled._

_I got off the couch and left the room._

_She wasn't worth my time for today._

* * *

Bright lights, big space, and a loud audience. _This_ is what we came to do; the Japan concert.  
Onew, Jonghyun, Taemin, Minho and I were standing on the stage, ready to perform.  
I knew _she_ was here. Of course I knew. But I am so aggravated. So angry. And I knew exactly who to take it out on.  
I took a glimpse of Minho, and silently smirked to myself.

The music started blasting, and the beat to '_Lucifer' _was going at a crescendo. And from then, we sang till the end.

"_Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic.  
Keobu halsu eobneun neoye maryeokeun Lucifer_"

After singing the last couple of lines, I was furious. And it was time for me to let it out.

I turned suddenly and grabbed Minho by the collar and punched towards his face.  
The impact was hard, and quick. So quick that Minho was now scurrying over the stage's floor.

_God that felt good._

I lifted my fist again, and then I hesitated as I saw Jiyeon's face among the crowd. She looked so shocked.  
The MCs came and stopped me. And just like that, I left.

Jiyeon's face had an impact on me like no other.

* * *

I was at the back of the stage alone, messing up my hair.  
So sick of having Jiyeon in my mind. I need to get rid of her somehow... but I want her also.

The thoughts of her were so frustrating and confusing.

I peered out the stage and I saw Jiyeon standing near the wall by herself, looking upset.

"Jiyeon..." I whispered.

She didn't seem to hear me.

Jiyeon..." I whispered a little louder.

Jiyeon looked up and stared at me for a little while; confused, like a lost child.

_God she's so innocently hot_.

Jiyeon walked towards me and I could tell she was getting more frustrated as she was walking closer to me.

That's alright, I can deal with her shit.

"What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms.

I smirked, and grabbed her by the neck and pulled her closer towards me. It was almost threatening, but on the verge of sexy.  
Looking at her there, helpless, in my hand makes me want her so much.  
I groaned at this electric tension, and kissed her uncontrollably.  
And I could tell she felt it too.

"... Do you love me Key?" Jiyeon breathed, out of the blue.

_Wait..._  
Did she say 'love'? Okay, what the _fuck_.  
I will _not_ tolerate the word 'love'.

I let go of her and stepped back.  
Fuck this.

"Why the hell would you even ask something like that?" I was angry, almost yelling at her.

"I...I just thought..." Jiyeon looked down.

"Put your dress back on" I yelled, and walked off.

That was it. Done. I don't want anything to do with her anymore.  
'Love' is not apart of my dictionary, nor should it be apart of my 'heart'.  
I don't want to be reminded of my past. It was dark, grim and horrible.  
Love will not come up, and I will **_not _**tolerate it.

Fuck this.


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Yayee for chapter 14! Thanks for those that are sticking by this story. ^-^  
This chapter is a little rusty, but I hope you guys will enjoy :)

* * *

_I guess he was tired._

_I was still so frozen though._  
_Here I was laying in the same bed as him, in his own house. You would expect two people in the same bed to touch. But we weren't._  
_This space between us was so close, yet our distance was so far apart._  
_If only I could just touch his face..._  
_Wait, no. No, no. I'm the one who stated this 'no touching' rule. I must keep my pride and dignity._

_And with that, I fell asleep._

* * *

_"_Oi, get up" I heard nearby.

"Oi," It was getting louder.

"**OI**" And with that, I was up.

"OKAY, OKAY. WHAT?" I got up and looked from the sound's source.

Standing next to the bed was Key, wide awake.

_Huh?_

I looked around the room, and it wasn't familiar to me.

OH. I've been here for a night so far...  
Oh gosh, I'm going to be here for a while...

All the memories started hitting me, and it was so overwhelming.

"W-what time is it...?" I asked drowsily.

"It's 6:30am" Key responded impatiently.

..._ what_.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE UP SO EARLY?" I yelled.

Key rolled his eyes.

"Go have a shower and make me breakfast" Key ordered, pointing at the door.

He crawled into bed next to me, with his face to the pillow.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry" Key drowsily demanded, in a muffled tone from the pillow.

I groaned and went off to hunt for the bathroom without question.

* * *

I walk around the kitchen, looking for things to make for breakfast.  
I swear I smell like a goddess right now. There were so many flavors of body soap to choose from and I chose 'Mint Blossoms' out of all. I mean, it was the first one that I saw... But seriously, I actually smell like a goddess that came out of a magical fountain.

I spotted eggs in the fridge. And bacon.  
Clearly that doesn't take much brains. I'll make some scrambled eggs and bacon as a traditional breakfast.

I turn on the stove and start cracking the eggs in one pan. In the other, I put in oil for the bacon.

After 10 minutes, the breakfast is at completion!

I stare at the all-set up plate and wonder what I'm meant to do now.  
Am I meant to call for him to come here? Or am I meant to go there...?

I leave the plate in the kitchen on the dining table and walk over to Key's room.

"Knock knock" I whisper, knocking softly and opening Key's room door.

"Come in" Key replied.

I open the door and he is half naked by the open window.

My breath is taken away.  
I can't... what?

"Uh," I hesitate.

He turned around and observes me. Then smirked.

"Good, you're wearing the outfit"

I rolled my eyes, while my eyes still managing to sneak a peek of Key's lean and toned body.

I see Key's expression drop.

"Where's my breakfast?" Key asked, his tone hardening a bit.

"It's in the kitchen" I replied softly.

"What's it doing there?" He started raising his voice.

He was obviously frustrated.

"Well, you eat _breakfast_ in a _kitchen_ on the _dining table_" I huffed.

"Hurry up, breakfast is ready..."

I walk out, close the door behind me and scurry to the kitchen trying to catch my breath.  
I feel like I'm choking on air. And my chest feels so uneasy.  
I grab my chest to try and steady my breathing.

It has been a while since I've seen Key's body. It really hasn't changed a bit.

Arh! Why am I even thinking about that?!

I shut my eyes tight and shake my head, trying to remove certain memories.

By the time I've calmed down, Key finally arrives to the kitchen. _With a shirt on_.

I sigh in relief.

Key sits himself down and stares at the breakfast.

"And... I'm having bacon and egg for breakfast?" Key asked, almost mockingly.

I nodded slowly, waiting for approval. Even though I knew I wasn't going to receive one.

"Interesting"

Key left it at that and ate.  
After a while, he stared at me.

"And you're not eating?"

I shook my head.

"It's too early to eat" I replied, yawning.

"Go to bed, I'll wake you when you need to clean the house" Key demanded.

"Clean up...?" I felt so intimidated. I mean... the size of his house is HUGE!

Key nodded.

"Well THANKS for your consideration. I AM pretty tired come to think of it. I DID wake up super early after all. Thank you SO much your majesty" I sarcastically said, and stormed off to his room.

I jumped in his bed and snuggled in the sheets.

Why do I need to clean the damn house? It's already so clean, and put together. I doubt Key walks around the whole house in his daily life... As if it needs any cleaning.

My thoughts start bouncing off each other in rage and I stop.  
I need some sleep. Thinking is just going to waste my beauty sleep time.

Ah... beauty sleep.

* * *

"Get up"

My eyes shot wide open to the familiar voice, and I let out a huge sigh, knowing who it was.

"Alright your majesty. I am up to do the _cleaning _of the _whole_ house"

I searched for Key, and he was right next to me in the bed. With me. Together. Again.

**_NO. GET OUT OF THAT BED...__ NOW!_**

I quickly jumped off the bed and stared at Key in horror.

His response? A large wicked smirk.

"What?" He innocently asked.

"What do you mean 'what'?" I spat back.

"Dude, you have to chill out. I didn't touch you if that's what you were thinking" He grinned.

He's being all innocent on me. This is not even funny.

"W-What? I didn't think about _that_" I stuttered.

Key laughed, got off the bed and rushed to my side.

"Sure you didn't" He started to lean in closer towards my face.

Of course, out of reflex, I was stepping back.

He stepped towards me. I stepped back.

"What? You want to play a game?" He smirked, staring at our shuffling feet.

"Y-You're sick. I need to go clean the house" I said, sounding like a slave.

He kept stepping towards me. He just wouldn't stop.  
I kept stepping back, until it reached to a point.  
My back was against the wall, and I obviously couldn't step back any further.

Now I know what you're thinking... Why not dodge him? Why not step to the **_side_**? My answer is, I'm a stunned idiot.

"So..." Key stepped in one last time. His legs were almost touching mine, but they weren't.

I can feel that electricity between us. It's really scary and unpredictable.

Key slams his arm next to my face, and leans in.

"So how have you been these past 3 years?" He whispers.

"F-... Fine without you" I gasped, almost breathless.

"Is that so?" He smirks.

"Well I clearly didn't teach you a lesson"

"You never did, and never will" My voice was getting more harsh.

I don't understand this guy. _He _was the one that left me. _He _was the one that ended our... bond. _He _was the one that toyed with me. So why is _he_ complaining?

"You were fun. That was my well-learned lesson" Key grinned wickedly.

_Fun_? What kind of guy is this. Such dirt. I can't believe I almost...  
No. I never fell for him. Ridiculous.

"I was... **_fun_**to you? _Just_ fun?" I could tell my facial expression was getting more firm and angrier.

Key paused and thought about it. I wasn't sure whether he was _really_ thinking, or just did it to piss me off.

"Hmm... yeah" He nodded.

"Well **FUCK YOU. **You were the one that LEFT ME first. What gives you the right to TOY WITH ME and ask me 'how have you been'. Are you KIDDING ME? What kind of human being ARE YOU? You're nothing but a SCUM, a piece of DIRT" I yelled at him, and pushed him away from me.

Key's expression didn't budge. It was still in that silly ass smirk.

"You touched me. You broke the rule" Key smirked even wider.

"I never had a rule from me to you" I replied back, almost backing my ground.

"Too late"

And so suddenly, Key grabbed my wrists and banged them against the wall, then licked his lips.

"_I've been waiting for this" _He whispered slowly, and emphasized every word.

I was taken aback, and physically unable to move.

Very rapidly, our lips clash, and he was kissing me deeply, and hungrily. I could tell he lusted every part of me this time. And this time there were no interruptions... because this was _his _house.

I wasn't sure what to do, but I knew that from this moment on, I was going to do stupid things.


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Beware! This chapter is more on the 'hot' side. A very _long_ 'hot' side.**  
**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and faveeesss. Love you guys!

* * *

_I was taken aback, and physically unable to move._

_Very rapidly, our lips clash, and he was kissing me deeply, and hungrily. I could tell he lusted every part of me this time. And this time there were no interruptions... because this was his house._

_I wasn't sure what to do, but I knew that from this moment on, I was going to do stupid things._

This kiss was definitely one-sided. It was initiated by him, so it was led by him. But I could tell he was lusting for me. And I hate to mention it, but knowing he lusted for me heightened my mood.  
My resentment towards him started to decrease, and I was less tense.  
I tried to be logical. Very logical, trust me. But thinking while Key was kissing me like there was no tomorrow made it hard for me to think.

"Come on," Key muffled and panted, biting my lower lip.

A moan released from my lips.

I had forgotten how Key could make me feel.

I attempted to let go of his grasp. And as usual, failed.

"Let loose. I know you" Key breathed.

"Let... ... go" I tried saying, struggling really hard.

"I will until you kiss me" Key replied, licking my lips.

Key released his lips away from mine and stared into my eyes.  
Those goddamn fiery, and piercing eyes. Those _hot_, and _sexy_ eyes... staring straight into me.

"Kiss me" Key commanded.

"I..." I started to say.

I paused and started to think.

"... Just one kiss?" I muttered, still struggling under Key's grasp.

Key smirked and nodded slowly.

"And I'll let go" Key whispered, still staring into me.

I swallowed and slowly nodded to myself.

_I can do this. One kiss, and done. After that, run. Run. Just run._

Key leaned in towards me, and I looked up at him.

"Kiss..." Key whispered.

"Me"

I lifted my head up and slowly, I kissed his soft, delicate lips.

Key did what he promised, and released my wrists. But his arms crawled down to my back, and brought me against him. Hard.

The kiss, that I had planned to be a simple peck, turned into a slow kiss.

Key's fingers were stroking up and down my back, then crawled up to the nape of my neck.

"Y-you..." I groaned, trying to let go of him.

As much as I tried to resist. His perseverance kept my spirit, and my soul alive.  
Because of this very reason, I decided to 'let loose'..

But Key led a very different side to this closeness of ours.  
This kiss was slow. His grip was tight, in desperation. His tongue explored. His lips were moist.  
Everything about this was so different.

My arms slowly clenched onto his back. As I was doing this, I felt this electric force that was so, so powerful. I couldn't help but deepen the kiss.  
I pressed my lips even harder against his and I could hear him groan.  
Dammit, why is he so hot?

Key turned me around while his mouth was exploring mine. He was licking, and kissing every part of my mouth.  
He gently pushes me against the bed and places me slowly down on the sheets so he was on top of me.

Slowly, and hesitatingly, I wrapped my legs around his waist. And I could instantly feel _him, _very hard. The thought of him wanting me made me feel weak.  
My hands entangled in his hair, feeling every strand I could. His hands were at my neck, keeping my face still against his.

Suddenly his hands trickled down my throat onto my breasts.  
I gasped.  
He caressed them slowly, being aware of my surprise. I could feel his smirk under our loving moment.  
From reflex, my hips raised up to meet his.

"Let's get this costume off, shall we?" Key said, breaking our kiss.

Because he was on top of me, he looked down at me.

"I love what I see" Key grinned.

I was speechless. I didn't want anything to come out of my mouth, because I knew that if I started to speak now, this moment would be lost.  
I had nothing to lose. I just wanted Key so bad.

Without hesitation, I lifted the maid outfit off me. And from Key's reaction, I could tell he was very pleased with how obedient I was.

My underwear was a simple. Black bra, black underwear. No lace, no nothing. It had nothing that screamed 'do me now'.  
But for some reason, I could see Key's fiery eyes twinkle. And I could feel how hard he was going for me.

"Fuck," Key groaned.

"Why are you so hot?"

I just stared at him, fascinated by his response. This looked like a Key that was caught off-guard.  
My stomach started to churn thinking about it.

While Key was staring at me, his fingers trailed up and down my bare stomach.  
His smooth fingers touching me gave me the chills, and every nerve in my body shivered.  
He then went under my bra and squeezed my breasts. I moaned as a reaction.

The moment was slow. It was like the 2 of us exploring each other, and finding out new discoveries we never knew before.

Key leaned down, hugged me to unclip my bra, and slowly threw my bra on the floor.

This was the first time my breasts have ever been exposed. In fact, this was my first person and first time I have ever done these physical activities with.

Key's eyes widened, and I could tell he was breathless.  
I don't know why he would ever be breathless. I mean I'm sure he has done this with plenty of other girls before...

Almost automatically, Key's hands were grasping on my breasts, fondling and stroking them until my nipples were hard.  
I could hardly keep still. He really had the power to make me light up.  
Key then kissed my neck, twirling his tongue and hitting all the sweet spots. He slowly kissed down towards my breast and I could tell what he was planning to do. I was just anticipating for it.  
He placed his mouth on my left breast and slowly swirled his tongue on my hard nipple.  
Slowly, he was lightly biting, sucking, and licking it.

I kept moaning and shivering. These emotions were hitting me all at once. It felt so goddamn good. Too good to be even true.

I held onto Key's head, and lightly pushed him against me.

_Oh god, please... I need this._

Key's mouth moved onto my right breast and played with the right nipple.

"Mmm..." Key moaned as he was doing what he was good at.

While I was moaning non-stop, I unconsciously kept rubbing against him. He was rock hard that I almost felt like he was about to burst.

I lifted Key's head off my breasts and I let my arms go down to Key's belt. I undid his belt and unzipped his pants.  
Key kicked his pants off him and threw it down with my bra, and in Key's boxers, I could see his longing for me.

"Look what you do to me" Key panted, grabbing my breasts again and squeezed them hard.

"Ah!" I moaned, lifting my head up in pain and delight.

Key leaned back down again and rubbed himself on my desperate entrance. Up and down with long strokes.

"You want me don't you?" Key whispered in my ear while he kept rubbing against me.

"I..." I moaned.

"You are mine" Key bit my ear and licked my ear lobe sensually.

Finally the rubbing stopped, and he pulled my underwear off me.  
I could feel the cool air down there and I immediately knew I was wet.

"What have we got here..." Key grinned.

His lips went back to mine and gave me a deep kiss. I was so surprised by it.  
While kissing me, his fingers squeezed my nipples, went over my stomach, and slowly down to my delicate area.  
He was very gentle.

His tongue met mine and danced together while his fingers rubbed me.  
Of course, I kept moaning. I kept moaning a ridiculous amount. From my moaning, I think he would be able to tell that I was a virgin.

One finger rubbed gently on the line of my entrance. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he inserted that finger in.

I groaned, and it broke our kiss. It was almost a scream.

Key let his finger out and instead of being worried, he looked happy.

"You're ready for me aren't you?" Key whispered.

_Was I? Was I really ready? Could I take it? Will I be able to? What's going to happen after?_

So many thoughts were on my mind and I really couldn't be bothered to answer these questions I was asking myself. So instead of resisting, I nodded.

"I'll go gentle" He whispered.

Key placed himself onto my entrance. And slowly, he was inserting into me.  
I could feel our friction, and feel the push. And as a result, I screamed. I could feel pain.

He didn't stop though, I could tell he knew what he was doing. Key kissed me to stop me from screaming and keep my mind on something else except the pain.

He just kept pushing slowly and I felt this pain was going to last forever.  
I kept squirming under his kiss.

And finally, he stopped inside me. The pain was gone.  
He slowly pulled himself out, which the pain came back again.  
Then he released his lips off mine.  
He pushed himself back in. And that pain turned into pleasure. Too good of a pleasure.  
And then I finally realized,  
_I'm not a virgin anymore_.

He moved in and out of me and it was too good. It felt way too good.  
He kept groaning as I was moaning under this bond we had. We united inside.  
The almighty Key from SHINee is inside me. Any girl would so love this right now.

"Fuck Jiyeon. You smell so sweet, you look so beautiful, you feel so good. What are you doing to me?" Key groaned, biting my neck and picking up the pace.

I was too speechless to speak. This pleasure I was feeling took over my body. My moaning and breathing went faster as he was going faster. And I felt all this built up energy inside me, needing to be released.

"Release for me. Please Jiyeon" Key pleaded breathless while he was going faster.

The built up energy was really pushing me and I felt the need to orgasm.  
And with that, I orgasmed all over him.  
The shivers down my body was intense, and my heart beat was racing fast. My legs were shivering as he was slowing down.  
I could feel he came too.

Key collapsed onto me and was breathing against my neck.

"Your body is amazing" He panted, almost breathless.

"Key..." I finally managed to say, also breathless from the intense orgasm.

It was hard to comprehend what had just happened. It happened way too fast.

"Please, stay mine forever" Key whispered, staring into me.

"... What?" I choked.

"Please..." Key gently asked.

For once I felt he was being genuine. And for once I felt that I could see the _true _him...  
The person that had always kept up with his pride and was all talk, was now loosening up to me.  
Well, that's what I would hope at least.

Key got off me and rolled next to me, bringing up the sheets to cover our naked bodies.  
He stared at me for so long. I couldn't bear to look at him any longer because I was so stunned and shy.

But suddenly, out of no where,  
"**KEEYY BABYY! WHERE ARE YOU?**"

A female voice.

_SHIT! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK._

I saw Key's eyes started to widen. He looked shocked, and terrified.

"Who is that?" I asked right away.

My heart was about to die. I did _not_ want to know... but for some reason, I had a feeling...

"**KEY!**" Key's room door open and there she was. In all her glory.

It was Sujung.  
No, scratch that. A now very pissed Sujung.

"What... WHAT THE FUCK" Sujung yelled, storming and leaping at the bed to see who Key was with.

"Is this _Jiyeon_?" She sneered.

I tried to keep under the covers to hide my naked body.

At this moment, I didn't want to face Key _nor _Sujung.  
And I sure as hell regretted that I lost my virginity to Key.


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Surprissee! Look who's hereee. Honestly, you're all probably very tired of me saying my excuses for not continuing the story. It's really an on and off thing. So I just want to thank those that have read, and are _reading _this. Thank you. Thank you so much!

* * *

_"What... WHAT THE FUCK" Sujung yelled, storming and leaping at the bed to see who Key was with._

_"Is this Jiyeon?" She sneered._

_I tried to keep under the covers to hide my naked body._

_At this moment, I didn't want to face Key nor Sujung._  
_And I sure as hell regretted that I lost my virginity to Key._

Underneath the covers, it was warm. Our body heat was keeping me warm in fact. But it was so strange to feel slight brushes of our flesh against each other. It was almost like an innocent banter physically. It felt so foreign because... 'innocent' and 'Key'? Oh come on. That just doesn't work.

"Sujung, I..." Key started, almost stuttering.

"If you expect me to leave this room, crying like _all _the other girls you've fucked, that's just not going to happen" Sujung yelled.

"Sujung, if you want to talk, I need to get dressed" Key replied, sighing.

_'like all the other girls you've fucked'_... What have I done? I'm apart of that list now. Holy crap.

"And I don't want _her _to be here" Sujung hissed at me. And I flinched in return.

Sujung storms out the room, and forcefully shuts the door behind her. She was boiling mad alright.

"Jiyeon, you're going to have to step out for a bit" Key turned to me and placed his hands on my cheek, caressing them.

"What the hell Key. Don't act like you _care _about me. What that was before was some cold-hearted sex. And in fact, that was my _first _and probably _last _cold-hearted sex I'll ever have. Don't act like you care. Don't" I spat, pushing him away from me.

I didn't want anything to do with him, yet again. He plays this game of push-pull way too much with me. One day he's hot, and the other day he's cold. He's really enjoying this little game with me.

Key looked startled, and closed his eyes for a bit and gave a big sigh.  
The silence in between us was damn long.  
Then, when Key opened his eyes, he smirked. And instantly, he was back to his 'bad boy' Key ego.

What?

"I guess I shouldn't pretend" Key sneered, pinching my cheek almost aggressively.

"It may have been 'cold-hearted', but it was some pretty good sex" Key laughed almost sensually.

He got up and walked towards his closet.  
I observed his back which were covered with scratches from my nails, his shoulder blades which I had latched onto, and his strong arms that had grabbed onto me that entire time.  
I shook my head quickly to get these potentially perv-ish thoughts out of my head.

After Key had zipped up his pants, and buttoned his shirt, he ran his fingers through his hair quite messily. He turned his head slowly towards me.

"Did you want to play this 'cold-hearted sex' later with me?" Key winked and gave me a wide grin.

I gasped at Key. I'm a lady with emotions, which means feelings, which means I can feel bad and good emotions, which means I'm sensitive, which means he shouldn't be toying with me.  
But then again Key never cares about anyone but himself.

"You could just stay naked in that bed and when I'm done with Sujung we can play later, kitten" Key smirked, running his delicate fingers across his tongue.

From one instance he was so gentle, caring, and the feelings between us felt innocent. And now I just feel so betrayed, toyed with, misunderstood, and miserable.  
How can he allow himself to play me like that?

Something inside me just started to clench. And I mean _really _clench. It was like my heart was getting its blood squeezed out... except it wasn't.  
I grabbed onto my chest and closed my eyes tight. I just wanted this feeling to go. It was so foreign to me, but all I knew was that it hurt. Like, _really, really _hurt.  
And it HAD to be because of Key. All these weird, mixed and contradicting feelings all started since meeting him day 1.

With my eyes closed, I felt like darkness was going to eat me up and I was so ready for it to. My heart was slowly beating faster, and my breathing was starting to become irregular. I just wanted this feeling to stop.

I heard the bed creak for a moment and I could feel the bed move.

I opened my eyes and noticed Key was leaning towards me. It was like he was going in for a kiss.

I quickly sat up on the bed to avoid it. And I noticed it took Key by surprise.

His burning eyes looked into mine. But then I noticed his expression started to soften, and he was looking at me as if he was _in love _with me. And all of a sudden, that heart-clenching feeling disappeared.

He gently grabbed my hand and pulled it towards his face. The touch was so soft. I had sworn it felt like feathers were raising my hand. He then leaned towards my hand and planted a soft kiss. And all there was, was silence. An innocent lullaby of silence.

This moment was so significant to me. Even though it's like he has split personalities, I can't help but feel like this moment, was when he allowed his pride to drop.  
This gentle side of him was so caring, loving and beautiful. And it just made this silence between us all the more beautiful.

"I meant it when I said to be mine, forever" Key whispered against my hand.

"Sh-..." I continued.

"Shouldn't you go see Sujung..."

I didn't want it to be any more awkward for Sujung. I really wanted to run away from her barging into the room again.

"I really did mean it"

"You... You should really go see h-"

Key dropped my hand in an instant and grabbed my face and quickly pulled it towards his. And on my lips, were his.

My heart literally exploded out of my chest. This feeling of overwhelming relief came over me. My heart was clenching again, but this time, it felt like happiness.

This kiss wasn't a sloppy make-out sesh. It was just one, yes, one kiss. A kiss that changed my perspective of Key for a long time, and even possibly forever.

He pulled his lips away from me, but rested his forehead against mine and his eyes for closed. I could tell he was breathing fast as well as I did. And he just stayed there, and the feeling of his breathing clashing with mine felt right.

Everything in this moment started to soften and feel right to me. Things just started to click into place. Everything started to make sense. Rapid emotions of all kinds of happiness was rising from my body.

I started to tear up from being so happy. I knew it. Why did I not notice it sooner?

Key pulled away from me and was about to get off the bed.

"I'm going to go see Sujung"

"Wait!" I interrupted, and quickly grabbed Key into a hug before he could gasp in surprise.

I embraced him and admittedly, I actually enjoyed it this time.  
The feeling and texture of his hair, the scent of his clothes, his slender back. Everything just felt right. _This _felt right.

Key didn't flinch nor move away from me surprisingly. But I could feel his quickened heartbeat against mine.

There was a meaning behind my mixed feelings. Behind Key leading me on and toying with me, was an innocent man needing to be loved. Behind all these tears I've experienced, were happiness. The security of having him here in my life, was my strength to actually experience all these new and foreign emotions. It sounds so messed up, but it just suddenly clicked.

I held him closer towards me.

"I love you Key..." I whispered against him.

This time, I didn't care what he was going to say to me, or how he was going to respond.  
What mattered was that I finally knew.  
I am in love with Key.


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Ahem... Erm... Hey guys... so I know its been an extremely long while. I could list so many reasons why, but they'd look like excuses. Thanks for those that are reading this to this day ever since 2010, or even those that are more recent readers! I can't promise another quick update, but I won't give up.

* * *

"I_ love you Key..." I whispered against him._

_This time, I didn't care what he was going to say to me, or how he was going to respond. _  
_What mattered was that I finally knew._  
_I am in love with Key._

There was a sense of vulnerability to Key in this moment. I could feel the energy in the room was light. I had hit realization.  
Although Key was always playing this certain game with me, I guess I always enjoyed it. At the back of my mind, somewhere, I had loved Key and what he was playing at the whole time. Doesn't that sound so messed up? To love someone because they played the chase in the most... sensual and seductive way. The chase had turned from lust to love. Lust would make the energy of this very room hot, with tensions rising. But this room suddenly felt secure, like it was my own home.  
I am where I want to be, with Key here.

I heard a sigh leave Key's lips. The air hit my chest.

"Love, huh...?" He softly whispered.

He slowly released himself out of my arms and looked at me. Those soft, glistening eyes tore right through me.  
He looked sad.  
He looked alone.  
He looked... hurt.

Was it what I had said? Was it too soon?  
I was extremely confused as to how I was going to deal with the situation. This new side of Key really hit hard on me. I was empathizing with him even though I knew nothing of it.

"**KEY!**" I heard an extremely loud yell from outside. It was Sujung's annoying voice.

"I'm going to go" Key stated, leaving the bed and heading towards the door that lead to Sujung.

He shut the door, and with that he was gone.

My heart felt hurt. It wasn't from rejection and neglect, but it was from how Key looked at me. He looked like he had aged back to when he was a young, little boy. Something must have happened to him.  
Come to think of it, I know nothing of Key.  
As in, NOTHING about his past or who is truly is. I only know how he is _with me_. I only know how he lives the present.  
I've fallen in love with a man who appears to be strong. But really, he seems hurt.  
That pains me.

He most likely slept with a lot of girls... why? To get rid of the pain? To avoid thinking? Why does he do things the way he does?  
All these questions were running through my head and obviously I wasn't getting answers.

I want to have a proper talk with Key. A heart-to-heart talk. Though that'd be very hard I think... I don't think Key is that sort of person. He just likes hot, steamy 'body contact'. Well, that's all I know for now at least.

So many thoughts were streaming through my head, but what I knew for _sure _was that I wanted to talk to him. Properly. No excuses.  
I love Key. And that realization in itself made me stronger, and more firmer.  
I hope he knows. I hope he truly knows.

... And now I wait as I hear Sujung's shrieks muffled in the background.

* * *

I wake up from a sudden slumber. My head started to throb.

_Ow..._

I got off the pillow and looked around my familiar surroundings.

_Ow... ow... ow..._

My head was really throbbing. What happened?... Must have been knocked out or something. Ha... ha... ha.

No sign of Key. No sounds from Sujung. Just me, alone, in Key's room.  
I sighed whilst trying to tolerate my headache.

The door slowly creaked open and I see Key's head popped in.

"Awake, _sweetieeee_?" Key smirked with sensual eye movements.

"Suh-suh... Sweetie?" I asked, shocked.

Has he put up walls again?

Key closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed to sit next to me.  
He grabbed my chin and forced my face to look at him.

"You slept _comfortably_ for someone who had admitted something rather big to me" Key grinned teasingly.

"W-ha" I took his words by surprise.

He didn't ignore my confession?  
I was so surprised that I started getting hot. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"H-How was Sujung? What... what did she want?" I struggled saying, somewhat smiling.

I looked down at my twiddling fingers as I had let those words out of my mouth.

There was awkward silence.

I slowly looked up at Key because of it. And his eyes were soft. He looked somewhat... damaged.  
He noticed I looked his way and he gave me a slight smirk, as if he was trying to hold his pride.

"She... left" Key said softly.

Key looked sad. His lustful, fiery eyes weren't there. They looked clouded instead.

"I... see" I said, totally unsure what he meant.

I assumed he meant what he said literally. That she had left the house.  
But the way he said it sounded like it was a lot more. Those two words 'she left' sounded like it really damaged Key.  
He really looked... alone.

Spontaneously, I let my hand on top of Key's.  
He flinched a little bit, and looked at me in confusion.  
Key looked like a little boy who simply needed... love.

"You're okay, Key... Sometimes you feel like you're truly alone in this world, but you need to understand that there are people out there that _do _care about you. Even though you are one person, you are one person with a big personality. And you impact so many people out there. You are a superstar, internally and physically..." I continued.

"Whatever it is you are feeling. I want you to know that you are **_not _**alone. I can guarantee you that there are so many people out there that care... including me"

My voice started to get quiet. I could feel Key's hollow loneliness. I would have never thought that Key, a SHINee member who had been taking over my body would be so... empty.

I started to choke on my words.

"So... whatever it is that... you're feeling. I'm here... I'm gonna start being here. Because I..." I paused to breathe properly.

"Because I love you. And now I know I do..." I looked at Key in his eyes.

This moment was so sincere to me. Even though it was just me talking to him and the silence, at least I knew he was listening. I really wanted to make sure he was not alone. Because I would hate for anybody to feel alone. Especially since I would imagine Key wouldn't have nobody to talk to.

Key gave me an innocent look. And it looked like he was about to smile... or maybe it might have been me.

"You... you don't know anything about me" Key said in a monotone voice, looking down at our hands physically touching.

"How can you say you '_love_' me?"

He removed my hand off his.

"This whole chase is a game, and will always be a game... until I'm sick of you"

I could feel he was holding back.

"You are my toy. You will always be my toy. And toys know nothing about their owner"

My heart started to drop...

"You can't say 'love' if you know nothing... about me... and my past" Key was starting to choke.

"NO" I interrupted.

I was getting a little angry by this point. I knew what he was doing.

"You can't tell me my feelings for me, Key. Even though I know nothing about you, my feelings still remain true"

I paused to breathe.

"I don't care if I am your toy. At least I am your toy who feels that they _need _you. I need my owner to be here with me. Just like I am able to be there for my owner... So if you do have possession of me, why not allow the time for us to get to know each other? I wouldn't mind that. I would love to know about you, Key. The fact is, is that I _want _to get to know you. I am _curious _about you. And for some reason I can't get enough of you..."

I looked down in embarrassment.

"I love you..." I whispered again, curling myself into a ball.

I don't want Key to feel like I'm forcing him to tell me anything about himself. But I suppose he's right... How can I love a man that I don't truly know about?

Key leaned towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and softly breathed into my ear.  
A chill went down my spine and I looked up at Key.  
His eyes were looking at me... as if... he was in love with me too.  
But I'm probably saying that because I'm trying to convince myself.

"Sujung left me" He whispered.

My heart started to shatter. 'Left' as in... they were in a relationship?  
Wha... what... huh... when...

For some reason, I almost felt teary.

"Sujung and I were in a relationship"

Then and there my tears started to drop. The Scandal Seeker segment that one time on the radio was true...  
He really was in a relationship recently...

"We had somewhat dated for about 2 years"

2... 2 years?! Its been about 3 years since I've seen him... wow he moved on... a little quicker than I would have thought. And he upgraded to a RELATIONSHIP... whereas I'm here; a toy.

"There's a past about her and I. I've known her since I was in junior school... wait. Jiyeon, are you crying?"

My tears kept dropping. My heart was clenching onto itself. It was hard for me to breathe...  
He was in a relationship... and I wasn't the girl.

"Kee... keep going... please. I would like to hear more..." I choked.

Key hesitated a little bit but he actually followed through with my order.

"Sujung was this... amazing girl, at junior school. She opened my eyes to the world of music. I pursued my music career because of her. We studied it together, had the same classes. We became best friends, and eventually I was introduced to these new feelings of 'love'. But..." Key continued, quietly.

"Minho was also in my class back then. And he was interested in her too... And unluckily for me... she was in love with _him_. She would hang out with him after school by a local playground, without me in her mind. She would ask questions about Minho's locations, without me in her mind. She would make lunch for him, without me in her mind..."

It was truly hard for me to hear about Key's past... he must have been so innocent back then. And to be ruined by love...

"Eventually she couldn't pursue her passion for music in the future. And because of that, Sujung confessed to Minho. She really wanted to continue studying with him in a future prestige music school. But she knew she wouldn't. So she confessed to him. And... Minho rejected her. I don't know why he did. But whatever the reason... it got me real angry"

Key started to laugh to himself.

"And now we're coincidentally in SHINee together" Key shook his head, and kept holding me.

"I had wanted company from a lot of girls. And none would satisfy my needs. I would look for girls to play with, but they end up 'loving me', and that would be game over. Then I met you. And your energy was so different" Key looked at my tears.

"You had this electricity that pulled me to you. And it was annoying. So I assigned you as my new play thing. I played the same games as I have done with other girls. Then you said you loved me. That was game over. I was done."

_Well... that hurt_.

"I tried to find other girls. And I had thought I had snagged a good one at a bar. And it turned out it was Sujung. Basically she apologized to me what had happened in the past and wanted to be in a relationship with me. My feelings for her were still alive. I could feel the hatred, and pain... Then later we got together, and she was different. Too different from before. She was extremely naggy, annoying... and typically stupid"

Key sighed.

"I honestly wanted to keep the game to go on longer, Jiyeon"

I looked down.  
I absolutely did _not _want the game to keep going.

"I... I don't want a game" I stuttered.

"I want _something _to keep going, but not a game"

I gently pushed Key away from me so he could look at me, fully.

"Look at me Key. I'm not someone with experience in this sort of... area. And if _you _were ruined by love, I'm sorry. But I don't want to be ruined by love that was false. I'm not in it for the game. Now I know I'm in it because _you're _in this with me. Because of **you**... nothing else_"_

Key looked away from me after my speech. I could see his jawline move as if he was grinding his teeth.

"I'm... sorry"

No... no... no. I'm being rejected. So it's final? Is that his final statement?

"I was in love with Sujung, and we fell apart. Nothing good comes out of love"

"I... But I could be different" I interrupted.

"You, too, hurt me" Key grabbed my wrist a little too tight.

I looked at him in the eyes. Sadness, hurt, and... lust.  
I could feel the energy between us starting to tighten.

Key dropped my wrists, grabbed my neck and forcefully pressed my lips against his.  
And I did nothing to stop this.  
This energy felt too strong. It made my heart clench. My heart rate was increasing.

I returned his forceful kiss with my hand wrapping around his neck. I could feel his hands against my neck tighten. As if he was trying to choke me, but he wasn't.  
In reflex, I gasped. But then I could feel Key's smile.

I pushed my body weight against him so he could fall back and lie on the bed.  
I tried to crawl on top of him whilst his hands were still on my neck.  
Key's tongue managed to find mine, and we interlocked.

I could feel the lust in the room. I wanted him. I needed him. And I'm definitely sure he felt the same way.  
I love this man. I definitely know I love this man.  
Through our passionate movements, a thought slipped my mind... that maybe, _just maybe_, he, unknowingly, loves me.  
He has opened my doors, and I could open his too.

I moved my hands towards his neck, and smiled to my thought.  
_It'll be okay... it's not the end of the world. Maybe _**_I _**_can change his mind. _


End file.
